


Silver Linings Playbook || Stalia AU

by Horror_Vacui



Category: Silver Linings Playbook (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stalia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Vacui/pseuds/Horror_Vacui
Summary: Stiles Stilinski ha perso tutto: la moglie, la casa e il lavoro. Torna così a vivere con suo padre, dopo aver passato otto mesi in un istituto psichiatrico poiché affetto da disturbo bipolare, emerso dopo aver sorpreso la moglie con un altro.Stiles incontra Malia, una misteriosa e problematica giovane donna, che in seguito alla morte del marito si è data alla promiscuità. Malia si offre di aiutare Stiles a riconquistare la moglie consegnandole una lettera, ma solo se lui in cambio farà qualcosa di veramente importante per lei: partecipare a una gara di ballo.-Stalia AU basato sull'omonimo film di David O'Russell.





	1. Excelsior

  
«Vuoi scherzare? La domenica? Adoro la domenica, vivo per la domenica, papà compra l'arrosto al supermercato all'angolo, poi si mette la maglia e guardiamo la partita. Sì, mi fa impazzire e sì, ero negativo. Tu neanche lo sapevi che la adoravo Lydia, ma è così, solo che non apprezzavo né lei né te prima...»  
«Sbrigati, è ora di andare!» disse una voce fuori dalla porta.  
«Sì, arrivo! Solo un momento...» lisciò la lettera spiegazzata e riprese a leggere. «Tutto questo l'ho perso, l'ho buttato via, ma anche tu l'hai buttato via, possiamo recuperarlo. Io sto meglio ora e spero anche tu e intendo apprezzare...» un insistente bussare lo interruppe di nuovo.  
«Stiles, muoviti, sai che al dottore non piace aspettare!»  
Stiles prese un bel respiro, l'infermiere continuava a interromperlo mentre lui faceva qualcosa d'importante, guardò il foglio di carta con la scritta “Excelsior” appeso al muro e si disse di pensare positivo.  
Eichen House era una struttura psichiatrica che sorgeva appena fuori città, immersa in un grande parco ricco di alberi e con un laghetto per le anatre. Stiles era stato portato lì dopo che aveva quasi ucciso Jordan Parrish, suo collega di lavoro e amante di sua moglie. Non era stato facile contenere la rabbia dopo aver visto lui e Lydia nudi nella doccia.  
Da quando però aveva iniziato il suo percorso di cura tutto era cambiato, aveva sviluppato la sua filosofia di vita, Excelsior, cioè trasformare la negatività in energia positiva.  
Quando stavano insieme Lydia insisteva perché lui si rimettesse in forma, così aveva iniziato ad allenarsi. Correva ogni mattina attorno alla struttura per almeno mezz'ora, poi passava ad altri tipi di esercizi per rafforzare e definire i muscoli e infine tornava in stanza e rileggeva ad alta voce il discorso che aveva scritto a Lydia, per non rischiare di dimenticarlo quando si sarebbero rivisti.  
Era una routine ben collaudata a cui si univano tutte le altre attività di un ospedale, tra cui il momento di prendere le medicine – che per inciso, sputava di nascosto negli ultimi tempi – e le sedute di gruppo. Aveva preso sul serio le sedute di gruppo con il dottor Fenris, non ne perdeva neanche una, era il momento che preferiva della giornata.  
Quel giorno però era diverso da tutti gli altri, quel giorno era l'ultimo che passava lì e non c'era tempo per la seduta delle 12:00 perché suo padre era venuto a prenderlo alle 11:00.  
«Tecnicamente potrebbe portarlo via contro il nostro parere, ma si assumerebbe una grande responsabilità davanti al tribunale e si stava abituando alla nostra routine» furono le parole del direttore, ma suo padre aveva ormai deciso.  
«Non voglio che lui si abitui alla vostra routine. Otto mesi sono lunghi abbastanza e io ho già firmato il modulo di dimissione, andiamo figliolo» disse lo sceriffo mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Stiles prese il borsone con tutte le sue cose e lo seguì fuori dall'ospedale.  
Si sentiva incredibilmente positivo.  
Il viaggio in macchina fu tranquillo, o meglio, suo padre continuò a guardare fisso davanti a sé, ascoltando il notiziario sportivo alla radio. Stiles non capiva se Noah si vergognasse di lui o se provasse vergogna per se stesso. Scoprire che il suo unico figlio era affetto da un disturbo della personalità non doveva essere stato piacevole per il vecchio sceriffo, sapere di non essersene mai accorto forse era anche peggio.  
Il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino era uguale a come lo ricordava, eppure tutto gli sembrava diverso, come se non appartenesse più davvero a quei luoghi. Anche casa di suo padre aveva un odore poco familiare e, nel momento esatto in cui mise un piede oltre la soglia, avvertì la sensazione di chi guida la propria macchina dopo averla prestata a qualcuno.  
«Eccoci qui» disse Noah, liberandolo dal peso del borsone. «Non stare lì impalato, siediti dove vuoi ma ricordati di non toccare i miei telecomandi».  
Stiles si guardò intorno e vide accanto al divano la curiosa composizione. In casa c'era un solo televisore, ma lì sul tavolino c'erano quattro telecomandi universali messi in fila sopra un poster degli Eagles ripiegato. Doveva averlo staccato dalle pareti della sua stanza, si vedevano ancora i pezzi di nastro adesivo ingiallito agli angoli.  
Suo padre tornò poco dopo con due lattine, una di birra e una di coca cola.  
«È come quando eri piccolo, io bevo la birra e tu la bibita analcolica».  
«Già. E come stanno andando le cose, che mi racconti? La pensione è ormai vicina».  
Noah bevve un sorso di birra, poi prese alcune carte e si sedette accanto al figlio.  
«Esatto! Finalmente aprirò un ristorante specializzato in panini carne e formaggio» gli fece vedere lo schizzo del locale. Un progetto ambizioso, Stiles gli aveva sempre sentito parlare di questo sogno ma non credeva che si sarebbe mai deciso a fare il grande passo.  
«E dove li trovi i soldi?» chiese dubbioso.  
«Li trovo, li trovo, tu non ti preoccupare...»  
Lo stipendio dello sceriffo di una piccola contea non poteva bastare, non era mai bastato. Dopo la morte della moglie Claudia, Noah era entrato nel giro delle scommesse. Era ovviamente illegale, soprattutto per lui e per la carica che ricopriva, ma nessuno poteva beccarti se eri il capo e sapevi come muoverti e con chi trattare.  
«Fai ancora l'allibratore? Avevi promesso di smettere, non mi piace che tu mi dica bugie, sai che non mi piace, mi fa andare fuori di testa» si passò una mano tra i capelli nervoso, ripetendo dentro di sé “excelsior”.  
Era strano, ma fuori dalla clinica era più difficile restare positivo.  
«Tu invece che cosa hai intenzione di fare?»  
Stiles non vedeva l'ora che qualcuno glielo chiedesse. In ospedale gli stavano insegnando a vivere il presente giorno dopo giorno, ma lui non riusciva proprio a spegnere la parte del cervello adibita alla costruzione di castelli in aria.  
«Be', mi rimetterò in sesto, riavrò il mio lavoro e poi se tutto andrà come deve io e Lydia torneremo insieme» disse con ritrovata vitalità.  
Noah fece una smorfia e annuì con poca convinzione.  
«Che c'è? Non era questo lo scopo del mio ricovero? Guarigione e reinserimento nella società. Io sono qui, sono pronto a farlo!» schizzò in piedi come una molla.  
«Figliolo...» sospirò «Lydia ha venduto la casa, se n'è andata».  
Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.  
Sentir parlare di lei come se fosse acqua passata lo metteva in crisi come poche altre cose al mondo. Mezza parola e il suo umore cambiava totalmente e allora perdeva le energie positive accumulate con fatica, riprendeva a gesticolare, parlare in fretta e balbettare. Era più forte di lui, Lydia era l'anello debole capace di spezzare la fragile catena del suo equilibrio mentale.  
«Chiariamoci, tu non sai niente del mio matrimonio, d'accordo papà? Ci sei? Il nostro... il nostro... il nostro matrimonio, noi siamo molto innamorati, è chiaro? Proprio come lo eravate tu e la mamma».  
«Senti Mieczyslaw, se n'è andata, non c'è più ormai. Lydia se n'è andata» insisté il padre.  
La rabbia gli stava montando dentro. Perché nessuno credeva in lui? Non ci provavano nemmeno a dargli una seconda possibilità!  
«P-papà che stai facendo? Io... sai che ti dico? Excelsior! Excelsior!»  
«Che significa?» gli chiese spazientito.  
«Excelsior!» continuò Stiles imperterrito. «Lo sai cosa farò? Prenderò tutta questa negatività e la userò come carburante per trovare il lato positivo, è questo che farò. E, prima che tu lo dica, non è una stronzata, non è una stronzata. Ci vuole impegno e questa è la verità» disse di nuovo sicuro di sé e salì di sopra a fare una doccia per scacciare via i brutti pensieri.  
Excelsior, la sua filosofia non lo tradiva mai, lei non l'avrebbe mai tradito.  
  


Come ogni mattina, Stiles era già in piedi all'alba e si guardò allo specchio per l'ennesima volta da quando era tornato. Alla clinica gli specchi erano proibiti, quindi vedeva di tanto in tanto il suo riflesso su qualche finestra o su altre superfici lucide, ma niente era impietoso come lo specchio del bagno di casa propria. Faticava un po' a riconoscersi, era molto più magro, i capelli erano più lunghi e mossi, la barba era folta. Guardò gli occhi castani, timoroso di ritrovarvi la scintilla di follia che lo portava a spegnere il cervello, ma il suo riflesso gli restituì l'immagine di un uomo stanco e tormentato. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo... “ _Excelsior_ ”...  
Le immagini di quel che aveva fatto a Parrish lo raggiunsero come dei flash e le note di una canzone romantica risuonarono in lontananza. Strinse il lavandino fino a sentire dolore alle mani, ma era insopportabile, come il rumore di unghie sulla lavagna, a tutto ciò si univano i gemiti di sua moglie sotto la doccia...  
D'istinto afferrò la prima boccetta a portata di mano e la scaraventò contro la finestra, mandandola in frantumi. Quel rumore fece cessare tutto il resto, ma attirò anche suo padre, che fece capolino nella stanza con sguardo preoccupato.  
«Mi... mi dispiace papà» disse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Non voleva causare altri guai a suo padre, ma era stato più forte di lui.  
«Aggiusterai la finestra al tuo ritorno, adesso muoviti, devi andare alla prima seduta di terapia. Sono le condizioni del tribunale e poi, come hai visto, ne hai ancora bisogno».  
Stiles non voleva andare a quelle sedute, il dottor Deaton aveva l'aria da saccente so-tutto-io e lo punzecchiava di continuo, come se il suo scopo fosse quello di farlo reagire in modo brusco. L'aveva visto un paio di volte quando si trovava ad Eichen House e non aveva alcuna voglia di rivederlo nel suo studio privato.  
  


La sala d'attesa era piccola e di un asfissiante color sabbia smorto, la segretaria era una ragazza carina acqua e sapone, lo accolse con un gran sorriso e gli disse di accomodarsi.  
C'erano tre file di sedie, alcuni pazienti sfogliavano delle vecchie riviste con pigrizia, tranne una donnetta tremante che gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di paura.  
E poi partì la canzone, proprio quella canzone, la canzone che lo torturava giorno e notte.  
Tossì un paio di volte a disagio per sciogliere il groppo alla gola, si mise seduto, poi si alzò, poi si mise di nuovo seduto. Alla fine della prima strofa tornò davanti alla segretaria.  
«Scusi, questa canzone suona davvero?»  
«Mettiamo della musica a volte» fu la risposta vaga della ragazza. Lui artigliò le dita al bancone.  
«Questa canzone mi sta uccidendo. Può spegnere per favore?» sputò a denti stretti.  
La donna dietro di lui emise un mugolio spaventato, la ragazza invece indietreggiò, sollevandosi appena dalla sedia.  
«Non posso» rispose provando a tenere un tono professionale.  
«Come sarebbe che non può?!»  
«No, non ho il telecomando» si giustificò, ma lui aveva già capito.  
«È il dottor Deaton che gliel'ha imposto?» lei non disse nulla e nel frattempo quella canzone gli rosicchiava il cervello come un tarlo. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca dello stereo, la paziente paurosa si alzò e scappò via. Doveva spegnere quella canzone prima di fare del male a qualcuno.  
Si diresse verso il portariviste e iniziò a gettarle in giro per la stanza.  
«Ci sono... ci sono delle casse qui?» balbettò, trattenendosi a fatica dal fare tutto a pezzi.  
La musica cessò e il dottore uscì dalla propria stanza. E allora Stiles si rese conto di aver esagerato.

  
Lo studio di Deaton era di una normalità disarmante, era proprio come se lo aspettava, con gli scaffali in noce carichi di libri sulla psiche umana, una scrivania e una chaise longue in ecopelle che emanava un forte odore di ecopelle. Lui però odiava sia le chaise longue che l'ecopelle, così scelse la poltrona davanti a quella del dottore.  
«Mi ha fatto una bella porcata dottor Deaton, chiaro?» disse risentito.  
«Chiamami Alan» rispose quello con calma.  
«Sì, Alan, non è così che si accoglie la gente, chiaro?» si grattò la testa, senza riuscire a fermare la gamba. Faceva saltellare il ginocchio e Lydia odiava quando lo faceva.  
«Scrivitelo su quel... su quel tuo libricino degli appunti» indicò con un gesto stanco il taccuino su cui Deaton scriveva senza sosta.  
«Mi dispiace per la canzone, volevo soltanto vedere se ancora scattavi» disse il dottore, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
«Bravo, ancora scatto e...» Stiles si stropicciò gli occhi e sospirò «...e non voglio prendere le medicine».  
«Stiles, sai che devi prendere le tue medicine».  
«No, no, no. Mi stordiscono, non le voglio, spiacente» scosse la testa risoluto, lo sguardo basso per non concedere alcuna possibilità di replica. «Senti, non sono uno che dà di matto, mio padre è quello che dà di matto, io non sono così. È stato cacciato dallo stadio, non so quanti ne abbia picchiati per gli Eagles, è sulla lista dei diffidati e ha rischiato di perdere il lavoro».  
Deaton restò in silenzio a fissarlo, finché Stiles non ne poté più e tornò a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Io ho avuto un solo incidente!»  
«Un incidente ti può cambiare la vita».  
«Sì, ma... ma io... io sono pronto!» disse con voce incrinata. Perché nessuno gli credeva?  
«Io sono pronto ad assumermi la mia parte di responsabilità e anche Lydia deve assumersi la sua parte però».  
«Quale sarebbe?»  
«Quale sarebbe? Vuoi scherzare?! Be', torniamo all'incidente. Torno a casa dal lavoro dopo essere uscito prima, cosa che non faccio mai a proposito, ma avevo discusso con mio padre, lo sceriffo. Torno a casa e che sento? La canzone del mio matrimonio, quella che tu così deliziosamente hai messo qui per noi oggi. Sta suonando e a me non viene in mente niente, il che è strano, avrebbe dovuto. Torno a casa e che cosa vedo? E-entro in casa e... e vedo mutande e capi d'abbigliamento e pantaloni da uomo con la cinta infilata, che sono proprio uguali a quelli della mia divisa, e allora salgo le scale e a un tratto vedo il lettore cd e nel lettore cd c'è il cd della canzone del matrimonio, poi abbasso lo sguardo e vedo le mutandine di mia moglie per terra, poi alzo lo sguardo, lo alzo ancora e la vedo nuda nella doccia e penso oh, che carina! È già nella doccia e così è perfetto, magari ci entrerò anch'io, non abbiamo più scopato nella doccia, magari oggi lo facciamo. Scosto la tendina con le mani e c'è quello stronzo di Jordan Parrish, il mio collega di lavoro. E sai lui che mi dice? È meglio che tu te ne vada! È questo che dice, perciò sì, ho svalvolato, l'ho quasi pestato a morte e ora sono castigato per questo? Mi paragonano a mio padre, non credo proprio!»  
Aveva parlato velocemente, senza riprendere fiato, tanto che sentiva la gola bruciare e il viso caldo per lo sforzo, ma non riusciva proprio a frenarsi quando si trattava dell'incidente.  
Deaton non sembrava impressionato e non dava segni di voler capire quanto lui avesse ragione.  
«Va bene. Vuoi parlarmi di quello che hai fatto prima dell'incidente?»  
Ecco la domanda, quella che non avrebbe voluto sentire, il pungolo sul nervo scoperto. Stiles mise il pollice in bocca e iniziò a mordicchiare la pelle attorno all'unghia.  
«Stiles...»  
«Una settimana prima dell'incidente ho detto a mio padre che mia moglie e Parrish complottavano contro di me e... e non era vero, era una fissazione. Più tardi abbiamo scoperto in ospedale che questa era un...»  
«Non diagnosticato bipolarismo».  
Stiles si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della poltrona, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
«Sì, con sbalzi d'umore e pensieri strani provocati da un grosso stress. È sporadico, grazie a Dio».  
Stava scivolando nell'altro baratro, quello della tristezza, così si disse “excelsior!” e si sforzò di proseguire, andare oltre, risalire in superficie.  
«E poi, e poi c'è stato l'incidente della doccia. È là che tutto è esploso, allora mi sono reso conto che oh, ehi, wow, ecco io combatto con questo da tutta la vita e senza alcuna assistenza ho affrontato tutto da solo e insomma praticamente ho vissuto a pugni stretti... tutta la vita».  
«Sarà stato difficile».  
«Sì, parecchio dura, soprattutto se non sai che diavolo sta succedendo, invece ora lo so. Più o meno». 

  
Nel pomeriggio si disputava la partita Eagles vs Giants, suo padre si era preso qualche ora di permesso e per poterla guardare a casa in tv. Aveva preparato un vassoio di stuzzichini e portato alcune birre e lattine di cola in salotto.  
«Stiles vieni a sederti qui con il tuo vecchio, sta per iniziare!» gli urlò dalla sua poltrona.  
Stiles era però in cucina a fare dei buchi ad un sacco nero per la spazzatura, ne indossava sempre uno sulla felpa prima di andare a correre. Lydia diceva che sudare non l'avrebbe aiutato a dimagrire, ma lui aveva perso peso e messo su parecchi muscoli, quindi forse lei non sapeva tutto.  
Infilò la testa poi le braccia nella plastica e fece qualche salto sul posto per riscaldare le gambe.  
«STILES!» lo chiamò di nuovo lo sceriffo e così lo raggiunse senza smettere di saltellare.  
«Che c'è?»  
«Hai preso le medicine?» disse senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.  
«No, lo sai che mi gonfiano come un pallone e mi fanno stare male» si lamentò esasperato.  
«Prendile e falla finita, non puoi rischiare, la responsabilità è mia ora».  
«Stai tranquillo, papà, affronto tutto con l'esercizio fisico».  
Noah fece una smorfia infastidita e lo guardò. «Che stai... che stai facendo? Perché indossi un sacco dell'immondizia?»  
«Mi fa sudare e mi tiene in forma» si strinse nelle spalle. «Io vado, ci vediamo dopo».  
«E ora dove stai andando? Resta qui a vedere con me la partita, dai!»  
Stiles si fermò sulla soglia.  
«Ma papà! Per favore, ho delle cose da fare».  
«Siediti dai, sette minuti e siamo zero a zero, vieni a scacciare la jella» gli sorrise mostrandogli un fazzoletto verde e bianco.  
«Non credo nella jella».  
«Aaah coraggio mister Excelsior, vuoi essere positivo? Sii positivo, siediti qua» gli indicò per l'ennesima volta il divano.  
Suo padre non era solo testardo come un mulo, aveva anche la brutta abitudine di mettere il broncio e diventare insopportabilmente antipatico se qualcuno non faceva ciò che lui gli aveva detto di fare.  
«Uff, e va bene, ma solo per un secondo, guardo l'inizio della partita» andò a sedersi contro voglia.  
«Vedrai, andrà bene, sono convinto che tu porterai fortuna».  
E da quando aveva iniziato a scommettere si era lasciato conquistare dalla superstizione.  
«Che hai in mano?» fece cenno verso il fazzoletto verde che Noah si rigirava tra le dita.  
«Un fazzoletto, era tuo. L'ho trovato sgomberando la tua camera ed è finito accidentalmente sul divano proprio il giorno in cui gli Eagles hanno stravinto contro i Chicago Bears».  
«E immagino che sia andata così anche con i telecomandi».  
«Sì, qualcosa del genere».  
«Papà, il tuo è un disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo, dovresti venire con me dal dottor Deaton».  
«Ma va! Solo perché voglio guardare la partita con mio figlio sono superstizioso?»  
Sì, lo era e Stiles non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensare alla cosa che voleva fare. Quasi non riuscì a controllare le gambe quando si rimise in piedi.  
«Dai, dove vai? Resta! Se faccio un sacco di soldi che ti importa come li faccio?»  
Stiles sorrise. Tutti volevano che prendesse degli psicofarmaci e un'ordinanza restrittiva gli impediva di vedere sua moglie, mentre lo sceriffo della città scommetteva sulle partite di football tenendosi vicino una schiera di talismani portafortuna, convinto che avrebbero fatto la differenza.  
Mosse il primo passo verso la porta e sentì il telecronista urlare “TOUCHDOWN!”.  
L'esultanza di Noah fu così esplosiva da risultare contagiosa.  
«Hai visto? Il tuo destino è stare qui, è speciale! Tutto succede per un motivo, è per questo che sei tornato, abbraccia il destino, abbraccia...» il telefono squillò e suo padre fu costretto a rispondere, era uno che voleva confermare una scommessa.  
Stiles approfittò del momento di distrazione per sgattaiolare via. Lui non credeva a quel genere di cose, altrimenti avrebbe pensato che una forza sconosciuta lo stava attirando verso la sua vecchia casa, quella che Lydia aveva venduto senza chiedergli il permesso.  
No, non si trattava del fato, del destino, era la sua personalità disturbata che lo spingeva a correre veloce come il vento verso il luogo in cui tutto aveva avuto inizio.  
A metà strada, però, incontrò un ostacolo: un uomo aveva parcheggiato l'auto a metà del vialetto e stava scaricando dei pacchi verdeacqua dal cofano. Quando si avvicinò si rese conto che i pacchi erano confezioni giganti di pannolini per neonato e che quell'uomo era proprio il suo migliore amico, Scott McCall. Stiles si fermò e abbassò il cappuccio della felpa grigia. Si scrutarono per un momento, poi il volto di Scott si illuminò.  
«Ehi! Bentornato! Quindi sei uscito?» gli andò incontro ad abbracciarlo.  
Stiles ricambiò freddamente: non sarebbe bastata la sua filosofia a fargli dimenticare il fatto che non era andato a trovarlo in ospedale neppure una volta in otto mesi.  
«Sì, sono uscito» rispose, mettendosi le mani in tasca giusto per fare qualcosa.  
«Bene. Forte, sono contento per te. E poi ti sei rimesso in forma, quasi non ti riconoscevo, con questa barba e questi capelli lunghi poi, ho fatto un po' di fatica» Scott gli sorrise, ma Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, incapace di ricambiare.  
«Sì, grazie».  
«Senti, mi dispiace non essere venuto quando stavi male, ma sai il lavoro è impazzito, lei ha avuto una bambina» disse indicando con il pollice la porta aperta della casa. «Sono felice che sei tornato, mi sei mancato, dico sul serio. E poi devi venire a vedere la bambina, è bellissima e... e Allison vuole dare una cena per te».  
«Congratulazioni per la bambina, ma non mi bevo la storia dell'invito».  
Scott aggrottò la fronte. «Perché pensi che Allison ancora ti odi?»  
«Lo so che Allison ancora mi odia. Lydia diceva sempre “La moglie di Scott tiene la sua vita sociale insieme alle sue palle nella borsa”».  
Il sorriso di Scott si spense del tutto.  
«Questo non è vero» disse, ma l'urlo di sua moglie proveniente dal primo piano lo contraddisse subito.  
«SCOTT! Che stai facendo?»  
Stiles sollevò le sopracciglia con lo sguardo da 'te l'avevo detto'.  
«D'accordo, è un po' vero, ma se pensi che ancora ti odi, ti sbagli. Altrimenti perché mi avrebbe detto di invitarti a cena?»  
«L'HAI INVITATO A CENA?!» strepitò lei affacciata alla finestra.  
«SI!»  
«E HA DETTO SE PUO' VENIRE?!»  
«ANCORA NON LO SO! Ce la fai a venire?»  
«Certo, ci sarò».  
«Bene, ci vediamo domani allora».  
«Senti, tu e Lydia siete ancora in contatto?»  
«Sì, certo».  
«SCOTT! VIENI DENTRO HO BISOGNO DI TE!»  
«STO ARRIVANDO!»  
A Stiles venne da ridere per la seconda volta. Come aveva fatto Scott a cacciarsi in quella situazione? Ogni parola rivolta alla moglie era velata di frustrazione e sembrava che stesse per scoppiare da un momento all'altro.  
La vita era proprio strana, lui e Lydia si amavano davvero eppure erano costretti a stare separati, quei due invece che si tolleravano a malapena non solo stavano insieme, ma avevano anche una figlia. Anche lui avrebbe avuto una figlia o forse un figlio, magari entrambi e magari avrebbero preso un cane e la domenica avrebbero giocato tutti insieme sul prato davanti casa.  
Lui amava stare all'aria aperta, Lydia invece lo odiava.  
  
\- - - - - \- - - - - -  
**Angolo autrice**  
  
Questo è un piccolo esperimento, una cosa che non ho mai fatto e che probabilmente non ripeterò. Diciamo che è una storia unica nel suo genere per i miei personali standard.  
Stavo riguardando il film per l'ennesima volta e di colpo mi sono venuti in mente Stiles e Malia. Purtroppo però non sono brava né con Photoshop per farne un AU su Instagram, né con il video editing per fare un trailer fanmade su YouTube. Ahimè so solo scrivere ^_^''  
La parte “sperimentale” consiste nel fatto che all'interno del testo ci sono alcuni dialoghi trascritti direttamente dal film, in un mix di originale e non originale.  
Anche lo stile di scrittura si adatta ai toni del film, quindi sarà volutamente frenetico e ripetitivo, per riprendere il modo di parlare e agire di Pat/Stiles e Tiffany/Malia.

  
Spero che vi piaccia, lasciate un **commento o un kudos** per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate! 


	2. Malia

  
Stiles tornò a casa con delle buone notizie, era frizzante e positivo.  
Attraversò il salotto di fretta, diretto in cucina dove c'era il telefono fisso. Suo padre lo seguì a ruota, non era di buonumore.  
«Non appena sei uscito i Giants hanno fatto una chiamata a sorpresa e abbiamo perso la partita. Sei in questa casa, ti prego mostra del rispetto per quello che faccio. E poi dovremmo passare del tempo insieme, io cerco di tenerti fuori dai guai, ti prego» disse con tono accorato.  
Suo padre parlava parlava parlava, ma Stiles aveva in mente tutt'altro mentre si liberava della pesante felpa foderata di plastica.  
«Papà, ho una buona, ottima notizia sai? Un'ottima notizia!» sorrise entusiasta e pettinò con le dita i capelli umidi che gli si erano incollati alla fronte.  
Noah levò gli occhi al cielo. «Sentiamo, quale sarebbe?»  
«Le cose si mettono bene» disse, portando la cornetta del telefono all'orecchio. «Lo so, lo so perché mi hanno invitato da loro».  
«Chi? Chi ti ha invitato?»  
«Scott e Allison, mi hanno invitato a cena domani sera. E io lo so, io lo so perché l'hanno fatto, Scott ha detto che Allison parla ancora con Lydia. E quindi deve esserci un collegamento, ne sono certo».  
Suo padre gli si accostò e gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
«Senti, magari lei sta ancora con quello».  
«Intendi Jordan Parrish? Ma va, figurati» lo scansò.  
«Sì invece, lei potrebbe ancora stare con lui. Ha paura di te, non ti vuole più».  
Lui e Lydia si amavano, lei non sarebbe mai stata davvero con un altro, mai mai mai. Avevano fatto un giuramento davanti a tutti, davanti a Dio e lei era felice, eccome se lo era.  
«Non sai di cosa stai parlando, dici solo cazzate!» urlò spingendolo via.  
«Stiles, figliolo, sono tuo padre. Pensi davvero che ti mentirei?»  
Si guardarono per alcuni attimi, entrambi seri, entrambi risoluti. Stiles iniziò a comporre un numero, ma Noah afferrò la mano che stringeva la cornetta.  
«Metti giù il telefono, non puoi chiamarla».  
«Papà, papà lasciami, che stai facendo? È la mia vita, sono un uomo adulto, ho il diritto di fare una telefonata!» lo strattonò, mettendolo con le spalle al muro. Lo sceriffo però non mollò la presa.  
«Mi vuoi ascoltare? Vuoi tornare là? Vuoi tornare in clinica?» gli domandò con gli occhi lucidi.  
Anche a Stiles venne voglia di piangere, ma qualcuno aveva suonato il campanello.  
Era Jackson Whittemore, uno dei nuovi arrivati in centrale dopo che lui e Parrish erano andati via.  
Li guardò con sufficienza e parlò con il tono strascicato di chi è costretto a dire e fare qualcosa che preferirebbe non dover dire e fare.  
«Salve signor Stilinski, scusi l'interruzione ma mi è stato chiesto di controllare questa casa. Sono l'agente Jackson Whittemore, sono l'agente di ronda, so dell'ingiunzione restrittiva e suo figlio è andato alla sua vecchia casa... non va bene. Sono stato assegnato al suo caso, perciò ci vedremo molto spesso. Si faccia un favore, rispetti l'ingiunzione restrittiva, centocinquanta metri» disse poi rivolto a Stiles.  
«Per qualsiasi cosa non esiti a contattarmi» diede a suo padre un biglietto da visita. «Lo sceriffo le manda i suoi saluti, arrivederci».  
Stiles era bipolare, non sordo, né cieco, né stupido.  
«Da quanto tempo è che non sei più lo sceriffo? E quando avevi intenzioni di dirmelo? Ti ho detto di non dirmi bugie e invece mi riempi di cazzate. E poco fa? Poco fa hai... hai detto... hai detto che non mi avresti mai mentito!» gridò non appena la porta fu chiusa.  
«Figliolo, sono stato mandato in pensione con qualche mese di anticipo, tutto qui. Non volevo turbarti dicendotelo all'improvviso».  
Stiles allargò le narici come un toro infuriato, ma aveva ancora il controllo.  
«Usa la scusa del figlio fragile e malato con qualcun altro, okay? Tu... tu hai... tu hai scommesso, hai continuato a scommettere nonostante il richiamo ufficiale dopo la diffida. È questa la verità».  
La rabbia era sfumata nella delusione e la positività si era dissolta come la schiuma del mare.  
Più tardi Noah lo accompagnò alla seduta di terapia senza dire una parola, entrambi avevano le loro ragioni per stare in silenzio, anche se Stiles fu costretto a mordersi la lingua per non parlare: la malattia aveva vinto troppe volte, non sarebbe successo ancora.  
Quando entrò nello studio del dottor Deaton capì che la notizia della sua visita non autorizzata era già arrivata al suo orecchio, lo capì dalla smorfia di disappunto sul viso di solito calmo e pacifico.  
«Ho saputo cosa è successo stamattina. Sei andato da solo alla tua vecchia casa».  
«Wow, le notizie corrono in fretta» ghignò sotto i baffi alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
Deaton però non aveva voglia di scherzare.  
«Hai preso le tue medicine?»  
«Ancora con questa storia? Non prendo più quella roba, mi fa star male!»  
«Dimmi una cosa: preferisci essere quello che torna in galera o in ospedale? Mmh? Quindi prendi le tue medicine e se starai meglio, le ridurremo».  
Stiles sospirò, si massaggiò le tempie e stropicciò gli occhi.  
«Lydia aspetta che mi rimetta in sesto e che dia alla mia vita un ordine e allora tornerà da me. Ed è meglio di qualunque medicina».  
«Stiles, c'è la possibilità – e voglio che tu sia pronto per questo – che magari non torni. Il vero amore comporta lasciarla andare e vedere se torna, nel frattempo quando ascolti quella canzone non voglio che tu cada a pezzi, perciò studia una strategia, d'accordo? Ti servirà».  
«Fammi dire una cosa, devo dire una cosa. Okay, ecco cosa credo sia la verità, ecco cos'ho imparato in ospedale: uno deve fare tutto quello che può, deve impegnarsi al massimo, se fai così, se rimani positivo, vedrai spuntare il sole tra le nuvole».  
Deaton annuì, per niente convinto, e poi si alzò per accompagnarlo alla porta.  
«Studia una strategia, d'accordo?»  
«Sai, il mio amico Scott dà una festa stasera ed è una di quelle cose tutte alliccate, sua moglie Allison è una fissata con cose del genere. Non so, non mi sento a mio agio con un vestito, voglio indossare la maglia degli Eagles che mi ha regalato mio padre per il compleanno».  
Al sentire nominare gli Eagles il dottore si fermò sulla soglia e si girò a guardarlo. Nei suoi occhi c'era una scintilla diversa, che Stiles non aveva mai visto prima.  
«La maglia di chi?» chiese mortalmente serio.  
«DeSean Jackson».  
«DeSean Jackson è il massimo» disse secco e lapidario.  
E così Stiles si ritrovò davanti alla porta della casa di Scott con un mazzo di rose bianche in una mano e la giacca nell'altra. Voleva mettere in mostra la maglia a costo di sentire freddo, ma smise di esserne orgoglioso nell'esatto momento in cui suonò il campanello.  
Che stava facendo lì con una maglia degli Eagles addosso? Cosa avrebbe detto Allison a Lydia? Che era il solito Stiles infantile e che non stava facendo progressi.  
Girò sui tacchi pronto ad andarsene quando la porta venne aperta e Scott lo accolse con il solito sorriso forzato e un completo da uomo dall'aria costosa.  
«Stiles! Che stai facendo?»  
«Me ne devo andare, non posso restare. Avanti, ho sbagliato, non dovevo metterla» disse indicando la maglia con il numero dieci.  
«Ma va, stai benissimo! Mi piace quella maglia, magari ce l'avessi io!»  
«No, a Allison non piacerà e poi tu sei in cravatta».  
«Tu sei l'ospite d'onore, puoi vestirti come ti pare» gli sorrise di nuovo, ma stavolta in modo sincero. A Stiles vennero in mente i tempi del liceo e tutte le serate passate insieme a ridere, bevendo birra sottomarca sul tetto di casa sua, fu quindi la nostalgia a parlare per lui.  
«Va bene» si arrese e varcò la soglia.  
Un delizioso profumo di arrosto lo investì, Allison li aspettava in piedi con la figlia tra le braccia. Era fasciata in un abito aderente verde menta, portava i tacchi alti, Stiles adorava i tacchi alti, e aveva i lunghi capelli castani ordinati in morbide onde sulle spalle.  
Era tipico di Allison, nonostante avesse una bambina a cui badare non rinunciava a sembrare la reginetta del ballo. Stiles pensò che avrebbe potuto trovarla attraente se non fosse stata simpatica come un chiodo ficcato sotto la pianta del piede.  
«DESEAN JACKSON E' A CASA NOSTRA!» urlò Scott.  
«Chi? Il novellino dell'anno?» chiese Allison raggiungendoli. Quando lo vide la sua espressione cambiò «Ti sei messo una maglia per cenare?»  
«Non è mitica?» Scott provò a contagiarla con la sua allegria, ma senza riuscirci.  
«Non per una cena» fu infatti la gelida risposta della donna, che non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso, come volesse distruggerlo lì, seduta stante.  
Prima che la situazione precipitasse, Scott lo prese sottobraccio e lo condusse in salotto.  
«Guarda qua, abbiamo appena rinnovato tutto!» gli indicò la stanza con un ampio gesto.  
L'ultima volta che Stiles era stato lì le pareti erano bianche, c'era due divani Ikea, una lampada Ikea, un mobile Ikea e un piccolo televisore Samsung. Adesso però quello sembrava il salotto di un ricco avvocato, con le pareti color guscio d'uovo, i mobili di design e un gigantesco ritratto di famiglia sopra il caminetto in pietra.  
«Wow, è fantastico, favoloso!».  
«Sì, è vero e sto pensando di rifarlo di nuovo».  
«Perché vuoi rifarlo? Devi averne di soldi da buttare» ridacchiò.  
«Be' sì, il mercato sta andando bene, ce la caviamo. E poi sai, lei vuole di più e io le do di più».  
Stiles guardò il suo amico dritto in faccia e si rese conto che il sorriso che gli incurvava la bocca non arrivava agli occhi. Provò pena per lui, ma non compassione.  
«Davvero? Credevo che il mercato stesse andando male, un sacco di gente sta perdendo il lavoro».  
«Sì esatto e sai, non per offendere, ma questo è il momento giusto per colpire» disse Scott battendo i pugni uno contro l'altro. «Arraffi qualche immobile commerciale a prezzi stracciati, lo rimetti a posto ed è così che fai i soldi» assunse un'espressione corrucciata, ma fu solo un momento, un battito di ciglia e tornò a sorridere.  
«Posso dire una cosa? Sì, ti dirò questa cosa e voglio che tu la prenda bene, perché lo sai sono senza filtri, e tu non stai bene, non stai per niente bene. Hai quella da quando sono arrivato» disegnò un cerchio immaginario davanti alla faccia dell'amico.  
«Quella cosa?» chiese Scott, toccandosi il naso preoccupato.  
«Quella faccia, proprio quella faccia».  
«Che faccia?!»  
«Quella del tizio dietro il bancone con la pistola puntata alla schiena» rispose come se fosse ovvio, ma non era per niente ovvio e infatti Scott sollevò le sopracciglia stranito.  
«Sì, sai nei film action quando il ladro entra in un negozio per una rapina, ma poi arriva qualcuno e allora si nasconde dietro il bancone, dice al titolare del negozio di comportarsi normalmente altrimenti gli ficca una pallottola nello stomaco e quel poveretto è costretto, è costretto a dar retta ai clienti stronzi, con un bel sorriso stampato sulla faccia, nonostante abbia la canna di una pistola schiacciata contro la schiena. Eh be' sai, di solito quel tipo non fa una bella fine, no signore, fa una fine di merda, davvero di merda e tu amico mio sei quel tipo e tua moglie, tua moglie credo proprio che sia il ladro, solo senza pistola».  
Al solito, aveva parlato in fretta, facendo uscire un vomito di pensieri che rischiavano di comprimergli il cervello. Si guardò intorno, sperando che Allison non avesse sentito, si affacciò fuori dal salotto per controllare che lei non fosse lì ad origliare, anche se era certo che lei non sarebbe rimasta nascosta, no Allison era una donna d'azione, l'avrebbe preso a calci.  
Scott nel frattempo sembrava finalmente tornato in sé.  
«Via libera?» sussurrò e, quando Stiles gli fece cenno con la testa, riprese a parlare.  
«Lo so, so di cosa parli e hai ragione, ma non so come affrontare questa situazione. La pressione» annaspò in cerca d'aria «io non sto bene, non sto bene per niente, ma non dirlo a nessuno. Mi sento come se fossi schiacciato» si mise una mano attorno al collo, sgranando gli occhi.  
«Schiacciato da cosa?» sapeva già la risposta, ma aveva imparato tanto in ospedale, anche ad ascoltare gli altri.  
«Da tutto! La famiglia, la bambina, il lavoro, quei cazzoni dell'ufficio ed è come se... come se cercassi di liberarmi ma poi mi sento... mi sento» spostò la mano e la premette forte sul viso «mi sento soffocare».  
«Porca. Vacca. Scott, devi fare qualcosa».  
Scott tirò su col naso, si sistemò il colletto della camicia e lisciò la cravatta.  
«Non si può essere felici continuamente» disse con un alzata di spalle.  
«Chi ti ha detto che non lo si può essere?»  
«Stiles, è così, devi fare del tuo meglio, non hai scelta».  
«Non è affatto vero».  
«No, non si può, non si può e basta».  
La discussione venne interrotta dal campanello, che suonò tre volte, salvando Scott da una lunga, lunghissima ramanzina a base di positività ed excelsior.  
«Aspettavate visite?»  
«No, solo un altro invitato a cena. Spero non ti dispiaccia se c'è anche la sorella di Allison. Ti dispiace? Ho detto a Allison di non invitare altre persone, ma sai com'è fatta, lei...»  
«Chi?» lo interruppe, perso nei suoi pensieri. Stava cercando di capire chi fosse, ma aveva solo il vago ricordo di una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli castani e l'aria annoiata.  
«Malia, la sorella di Allison».  
Quel nome fece scattare un click nella mente di Stiles e di colpo si ricordò di Malia. L'aveva vista due volte, la prima al matrimonio di Scott, era sola, indossava uno degli orrendi abiti giallo crema delle damigelle; la seconda ad una grigliata per il 4 luglio, non che le avesse prestato particolare attenzione, aveva però quasi litigato con il suo fidanzato, Isaac, anche se non sapeva il perché.  
«Malia? Malia e Isaac, giusto?»  
«Solo Malia» disse Scott con tono triste.  
«Perché? Cos'è capitato ad Isaac?»  
«Be', non c'è un modo carino per dirlo... è morto».  
«Isaac è morto?!»  
Era sconvolto, davvero sconvolto. Credeva che lei l'avesse lasciato, non che fosse morto!  
«Già, purtroppo sono cose che capitano».  
«Com'è morto?»  
«Ti prego, non ne parlare» lo supplicò Scott, ma era più forte di lui, doveva saperlo subito.  
«No, dai com'è morto?»  
«Ti ho detto di non...»  
«Com'è morto chi?» chiese una voce femminile alle spalle di Scott.  
Malia era entrata nella stanza con l'andatura e lo sguardo perso, come se loro non fossero lì e lei fosse solo di passaggio. Indossava un cardigan nero senza camicia, i primi due bottoni erano slacciati e lasciavano intravedere la linea tra i seni, in cui si tuffava il ciondolo della collana, un crocefisso ricoperto di piccoli zirconi neri. I capelli erano corti, tagliati di netto fino a metà del collo, lisci e castani. Le labbra erano diverse da quelle della sorella, Allison aveva delle labbra sottili sempre pronte ad arricciarsi, mentre le labbra di Malia erano voluminose e a forma di cuore, gli angoli leggermente piegati in giù in un grazioso broncio perenne.  
Gli occhi erano scuri e brillanti come le pietruzze della sua collana, sostennero il suo sguardo e per un breve istante a Stiles sembrò di vedere una scintilla di sfida.  
«Malia, lui è Stiles. Stiles, lei è Malia, mia cognata» Scott fece le presentazioni, nonostante loro si conoscessero già. Aveva ripreso a sorridere come un idiota.  
Stiles continuò a guardarla, non poteva staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Indugiò sulle gambe lunghe e le calze a rete, la linea sinuosa dei fianchi e poi tornò al viso. Era bella, davvero bella, di quella bellezza che faceva muovere qualcosa all'altezza dello stomaco. Anche Lydia lo era, ma Stiles non le faceva mai dei complimenti, e ora poteva dimostrare a Allison e Scott che era migliorato, loro le avrebbero detto che era migliorato.  
«Sei carina» disse, provando a mantenere un tono di voce neutro.  
«Grazie» il broncio di Malia s'incurvò in un sorriso dolce.  
«Non ci sto provando».  
«Non... non l'avrei mai pensato».  
«Vedo che ti sei impegnata e io voglio migliorare per mia moglie, ci sto lavorando. Voglio riconoscere la sua bellezza, prima non lo facevo mai, lo farò ora, perché staremo bene io e te Lydia – faccio pratica – com'è morto Isaac?»  
L'espressione di Malia mutò, come se le avesse infilato un coltello nel cuore. Era risentita e delusa.  
Scott dietro di lei si coprì il volto con le mani e gli fece segno di smettere.  
«Ehm... come va il lavoro?»  
«Mi hanno appena licenziata».  
Scott si era ormai appoggiato al caminetto e aveva nascosto la testa fra le braccia.  
«Ah, davvero? Come mai?... Voglio dire, m-mi dispiace, com'è successo?»  
Malia scosse la testa. Era odio quello che leggeva adesso nei suoi occhi?  
«Ha qualche importanza?»  
Il ticchettare svelto di tacchi sul parquet li avvisò dell'arrivo di Allison.  
«Amooore, come sta andando? Gli hai già fatto vedere la casa?» chiese gioiosa rivolta al marito.  
Stiles dovette mordersi la lingua per non commentare quel repentino cambio d'atteggiamento. Erano proprio sicuri che lui fosse l'unico bisognoso di cure?  
«Non ancora! Dai, andiamo a vedere la casa!»  
«Sì, andiamo a vedere la casa» disse Malia e stavolta la sfida bruciava intensa nel suo sguardo.  
La prima stanza che visitarono fu la cucina, spaziosa e moderna, piena di elettrodomestici che Stiles non aveva mai neanche visto, seguirono la stanza della bambina, il ripostiglio super-organizzato, la graziosa camera degli ospiti, il bagno al piano terra, quello al primo piano e poi la camera da letto, che era un'esplosione di fiorellini color lavanda. Allison saltellò fino in fondo alla camera, dove c'era una rientranza rettangolare circondata da una spessa cornice d'acciaio. Anche lei, proprio come Scott, aveva iniziato a ostentare una felicità che non le apparteneva.  
«Dai, indovinate cos'è!» esclamò con l'energia di una venditrice televisiva.  
Stiles disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
«Oh, è un televisore».  
«No! Adesso tocca alla mia sorellina».  
Malia sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.  
«Ehm, è lo schermo di un computer» disse svogliata.  
«No, dai avanti avanti avanti, metteteci più impegno!»  
«Un forno a legna?» propose Stiles. «Una lampada» continuò Malia.  
«Fuochino fuochino fuochino!»  
«È un cassetto dell'obitorio da dove tirano fuori i cadaveri e li iniettano di formaldeide».  
L'assoluta indolenza di Malia nel parlare di cadaveri e obitorio mise tutti a tacere. Allison si morse le labbra a disagio e Scott aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla, incapace di dire qualcosa.  
Stiles nel frattempo si era perso a immaginare che quello fosse davvero un cassetto dell'obitorio.  
«Ma il corpo dove andrebbe?» chiese più a se stesso che agli altri.  
«Oddio, era una battuta!» lo rimbrottò Malia con una punta di esasperazione.  
«In realtà è un caminetto» intervenne Scott, accendendolo.  
L'ultima tappa fu il bagno che si trovava in camera da letto, Allison li mise davanti all'ennesimo strano oggetto.  
«Abbiamo un AirPort in ogni stanza. Datemi un iPod» puntò il palmo aperto verso Stiles.  
«Non ce l'ho» rispose lui e Allison lo guardò come se gli fosse spuntato un naso sulla fronte.  
«Cosa? Chi non ha un iPod?!»  
Per la prima volta quella sera, Stiles si sentì a disagio. Guardò Scott, poi Malia, che abbassò lo sguardo mortificata.  
«Be' non ce l'ho un iPod e neanche un cellulare. Non vogliono che faccia telefonate, pensano che chiamerei Lydia».  
Scott lo incoraggiò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Dai, non ci pensare».  
«Ma io la chiamerei» si affrettò a precisare Stiles.  
«Ehm... sì, facciamo così, ti regalo uno dei miei iPod, ne ho uno vecchio» continuò Scott, fingendo che lui non avesse detto niente, poi diede a Allison il suo iPod. La moglie lo mise sul supporto al muro e subito si diffuse una musica delicata.  
«Ecco, vedete? Posso mettere la musica per la bambina in ogni stanza».  
«Di tutte le stanze in cui ci sono AirPort sono contenta che tu c'abbia portato in bagno» disse Malia, rovinando l'illusoria atmosfera di serenità.  
Allison la fulminò con lo sguardo e allora Scott tossicchiò per spostare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro.  
«La bambina dorme, che ne dite di andare a cena prima che si svegli?»  
«Sì, giusto amore, andiamo».  
Il bagno era piccolo, Malia fece in modo di strusciare il fondoschiena contro la mano di Stiles. Non si era trattato di un caso, lo capì quando lei gli sorrise da sopra la spalla prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
A tavola trovarono un ricco centro tavola fatto di fiori e candele profumate, le portate erano così raffinate che Stiles si chiese se Allison non le avesse ordinate da un ristorante o servizio catering.  
«Stiles era un poliziotto, Malia. Ha un sacco di racconti pazzeschi» disse Scott, tagliando la sua bistecca di cervo.  
Malia non parve impressionata.  
«Poliziotto? Qui a Beacon Hills? Immagino che tu abbia dovuto salvare parecchi gatti incastrati sugli alberi e aiutare vecchiette ad attraversare la strada» si rigirò la forchetta tra le mani, annoiata.  
«In realtà dovevo vedermela con ladri, rapinatori di banche, casi di violenza domestica e spaccio. Niente di così fico come aiutare animali indifesi, mi dispiace» fu la sua risposta piccata.  
Malia mise da parte la forchetta e gli sorrise di nuovo come aveva fatto in bagno.  
«Sai, Malia fa questa cosa del ballo, da anni. È davvero bravissima, parteciperà alla gara del Ben Franklin Hotel» s'intromise allora Allison con una nota di nervosismo nella voce.  
Malia non la prese per niente bene e la guardò con disgusto e disprezzo, ma Stiles era troppo concentrato su come fare buona impressione per rendersene conto.  
«Oh, davvero? Mia moglie ama ballare, Lydia ama ballare».  
Malia ignorò quell'informazione e si rivolse alla sorella.  
«Perché devi parlare di me così?»  
«Mi vanto di te, non posso vantarmi della mia sorellina?» si sforzò di sorridere.  
«Non parlare di me in terza persona, io sono presente».  
A Stiles ricordò un animale selvatico pronto a saltare al collo della sua preda, quasi la sentì ringhiare. Allison invece era rossa come un peperone dalle guance fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
«Ti prego basta, cerca di essere gentile. Sforzati» disse, guardando il piatto.  
«Wow, wow, wow, affascinante» sfuggì a Stiles.  
«Scusami,» disse Malia «non volevo essere villana».  
«Sì, lo so lo so» annuì l'altra energicamente.  
Eppure era certo che Malia non avesse alcuna intenzione di cedere, aveva di nuovo quella scintilla negli occhi.  
«Che medicine prendi?» gli chiese.  
«Io? Nessuna. Una volta prendevo Litio, Seroquel e Abilify, ma ora non li prendo più. Mi fanno stordire e mi ingrassano pure».  
«Già, io prendevo Xanax ed Effexor, ma concordo, non ero tanto lucida e allora ho smesso».  
«E hai preso il Klonopin?»  
«Oh, sì!» ridacchiò lei.  
«Vero? Stai sempre tipo: "Che giorno è oggi?". E che mi dici del Trazodone? Oh, calma piatta. Ti toglie ogni luce dagli occhi».  
«Sì, vero, d'accordissimo!»  
Stiles era così preso da quella conversazione, finalmente nelle sue corde, da non notare le facce sconvolte di Allison e Scott, finché non sentì il silenzio tappargli le orecchie.  
«Sono stanca, voglio andare» annunciò Malia balzando in piedi.  
«Cosa? No, no, no! Non potete andare, non abbiamo nemmeno finito l'insalata e poi c'è l'anatra e... e ho fatto il gelato al peperoncino» provò a fermarla Allison, ma lei era irremovibile, decisa, granitica.  
«Ho detto che sono stanca. Che fai, mi accompagni a casa o no?» chiese a Stiles.  
«Dici a me?»  
«Sì, a te. Mi accompagni a casa?»  
«Tu sei proprio un'asociale, hai un problema» le rispose lui prima di riuscire a frenare la lingua.  
«Ah io ho un problema?! Metà delle cose che dici sono strampalate. Spaventi le persone».  
«Dico la verità, se-sei antipatica» alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Perché, io non dico la verità?»  
Stiles ci pensò su e nel frattempo che ci pensava calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
«Che dici, li porto a casa?» chiese Scott alla moglie, lei esasperata annuì.  
«Sì, portali a casa, adesso».  
«E tu smettila di parlare di me in terza persona! Tu ci godi quando io ho dei problemi, ci godi, così tu sei la figlia brava, avanti dillo!» l'accusò con asprezza.  
Allison allora si alzò in piedi per fronteggiarla, aveva gli occhi lucidi e le tremavano le labbra.  
«No, non è vero. Io volevo solo passare una bella serata! Si può sapere che problema hai?»  
«Oddio... nessuno, sto bene, sono solo stanca e voglio andare, va bene? Tu sei pronto?»  
«Davvero te ne vuoi andare ora?» chiese ancora una volta Allison.  
«Sì, davvero!»  
Nonostante tutto, Stiles la seguì. Aiutare gli altri era parte della sua filosofia di vita e Malia sembrava davvero bisognosa di aiuto.  
Camminarono per parecchi metri in silenzio, le strade erano deserte, illuminate dalla luce arancione dei pochi lampioni lungo il marciapiedi. Faceva freddo, si strinsero entrambi nelle loro giacche e di tanto in tanto Malia continuò a lanciargli occhiate maliziose. Si sentiva strano, aveva voglia di metterle un braccio attorno alle spalle per farla smettere di tremare.  
«Eccomi qua» disse lei una volta arrivati. Gli si piazzò davanti, afferrò i lembi della sua giacca e lo guardò negli occhi. Gli occhi di Malia scintillarono nonostante la luce scarsa e Stiles ne fu attrattato come una gazza ladra. «Senti, non esco con un uomo da prima del mio matrimonio, perciò proprio non mi ricordo come si fa» disse lei con voce roca.  
«Come si fa cosa?»  
«Ho visto come mi guardavi, Stiles. Tu l'hai sentito, io l'ho sentito. Non essere bugiardo, non siamo bugiardi come loro. Io ho una casetta qui sul retro che è completamente separata da quella dei miei genitori, non corriamo il rischio che ci possano beccare. Detesto che tu ti sia messo una maglia a cena perché detesto il football, ma puoi scoparmi se spegniamo la luce, va bene?»  
Stiles non riusciva a capire se a sconvolgero fosse stata la proposta o il tono assolutamente piatto e disinteressato con cui Malia l'aveva fatta. La guardò a bocca aperta, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo qualcuno era riuscito a farlo stare zitto.  
«Senti, sono stato bene stasera e ti trovo molto carina, ma sono sposato» sollevò la mano sinistra per mostrarle la fede nuziale. Malia rise senza gioia.  
«Sei sposato? Lo sono anch'io» mostrò anche lei un anello con un grosso solitario luccicante.  
«No, non confondiamo, lui è morto».  
Malia a sorpesa lo abbracciò, iniziando a singhiozzare. Spinse il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla e baciò la pelle sensibile del collo. Stiles provò a divincolarsi e a quel punto si ritrovarono viso contro viso, le labbra così vicine che potè quasi assaporarle, ma si fermò risoluto. Lei sorrise e poi lo schiaffeggiò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo ed entrò in casa, lasciandolo in piedi sul prato inebetito.  
Era positivo? Era negativo? Non sapeva stabilire come si sentiva. Era il caos.  
  
Si trascinò a casa come un automa, quella sensazione che aveva alla bocca dello stomaco da quando aveva visto Malia era aumentata di intensità, era quasi insopportabile e gli faceva battere il cuore all'impazzata. Salì le scale di corsa e si buttò sul letto ancora vestito. Strizzò le palpebre e si costrinse a pensare ad altro, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva la curva del suo seno che si alzava ed abbassava e ripensava a quelle labbra rosse. Aveva le narici piene del suo profumo alla lavanda, lavanda come il colore della camera di Scott.  
Tolse la giacca e la gettò a terra, aveva caldo e non riusciva a trovare una posizione comoda per ritrovare la calma. Si rigirò sul piumone, affondò la faccia tra i cuscini, ma l'immagine di lui e Malia su quel letto color lavanda non voleva andare via. Nella sua mente le sbottonava il cardigan, mentre lei lo baciava e gli toglieva a sua volta la maglia di DeSean Jackson.  
Si costrinse a pensare a Lydia, ai suoi capelli rossi e alla pelle diafana. Lui era sposato, avevano giurato davanti a Dio... ma cosa avevano giurato? Non ricordava bene le parole di sua moglie.  
Si disse che riguardare il filmino del matrimonio sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per smettere di pensare a Malia. Scese in salotto e controllò tra i VHS, poi andò nello studio di suo padre, ma niente: la videocassetta contenente il filmino del suo matrimonio non c'era. Eppure ricordava di averne data una copia al padre anni prima...  
Salì di nuovo al piano di sopra ed entrò nella camera di suo padre, incurante del fatto che lui stesse già dormendo.  
«Papà, papà, papà. Sveglia, sveglia ti prego» lo scosse piano parlando sotto voce.  
Noah si svegliò di soprassalto e accese la luce sul comodino.  
«Che succede?» guardò la sveglia «Stiles, è notte fonda! Che ti passa per la testa?»  
«Il video del mio matrimonio. Non riesco a trovare il filmino, ti ricordi dove l'hai messo?»  
L'ex-sceriffo sbuffò seccato «Stiles, è tardi, ho sonno, ne riparliamo domani».  
«C-cosa? No, no, no, ne parliamo adesso. Ci sono centinaia di VHS con tutte le partite degli Eagles nel tuo studio, sono ordinate per data e stadio in maniera maniacale, com'è possile che non ti ricordi dove sia? E poi quando posso avere un telefono? Sono un adulto, ho bisogno del mio cellulare!»  
«Lo avrai a tempo debito. Ricordi la tua ingiunzione restrittiva?»  
«Sì, cazzo papà, me la ricordo! Non fai che ricordarmela di continuo!» urlò dando un calcio alla poltroncina accanto al letto.  
«Bene, allora avrai un cellulare quando la smetterai di pensare a Lydia».  
«MA È MIA MOGLIE!» gridò alzando le braccia al cielo e poi uscì dalla stanza.  
Suo padre lo seguì fino allo studio, Stiles aveva già iniziato a gettare tutte le cassette giù dagli scaffali.  
«Stai cercando di tenermelo nascosto, non è vero?!»  
«Stiles, smettila di urlare e posa quelle cassette, porca troia!»  
«NON STO URLANDO! Sono solo frustato perché non trovo quel cazzo di video!» tirò un pugno a uno scaffale vuoto e riprese la sua ricerca, nonostante la ferita aperta alla mano.  
«Calmati, i vicini ti sentiranno!»  
«No, no che non mi calmo, non me ne frega un cazzo se mi sentiranno! Si possono svegliare tutti quanti, non mi vergogno per niente! CHE SI SVEGLI L'INTERO QUARTIERE! È IL MIO MATRIMONIO! È IL VIDEO DEL MIO MATRIMONIO!»  
La canzone, sentiva di nuovo quella canzone, altri flash dell'incidente nella doccia gli passarono davanti agli occhi. Sua moglie nuda, la sua espressione contratta dal piacere mentre Parrish le baciava i seni, lui che spaccava la faccia a Parrish con il doccino fino a trasformarlo in una maschera di sangue.  
Il padre nel frattempo gli si avvicinò per provare a fermarlo, ma lui era troppo preso per accorgersene e gli tirò una gomitata in pieno viso che lo mandò al tappeto.  
«Oddio, oddio papà mi dispiace!» si mise le mani tra i capelli, disperato. La canzone era sempre più forte, come se provenisse da una gigantesca cassa da discoteca.  
Noah si rialzò rifiutando il suo aiuto, aveva il labbro spaccato da cui usciva già copioso il sangue, macchiandogli il piagiama e la moquette. Il telefono aveva preso a squillare.  
«Che c'è? Ora picchi tuo padre? Vuoi picchiarmi? Ti faccio vedere io!»  
Lo afferrò per la maglia e lo spinse a terra, lo immobilizzò e gli tirò due pugni in faccia.  
«Non voglio picchiarti, papà! Smettila o dovrò farlo!» si riparò il viso con le mani.  
Stiles non sentiva più la canzone, voleva solo sprofondare nel pavimento e restare nascosto lì per sempre.  
«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace» disse, piangendo senza freni.  
Qualcuno suonò il campanello ed entrambi si fermarono, come congelati.  
Noah si alzò, prese un fazzoletto dal pacco sulla scrivania, per asciugare il sangue che non aveva smesso di colare dalla bocca.  
«Polizia! Aprite per favore» disse la voce strascicata di Whittemore. Suo padre aprì la porta.  
«Signor Stilinski, ho ricevuto molte telefonate. La gente del vicinato ha paura, devo entrare» disse ed entrò senza aspettare un invito. Raggiunse Stiles che era ancora steso sul pavimento.  
«Che sta succedendo qui? Abbiamo ricevuto un sacco di segnalazioni dai vicini. Rimettiti in piedi» gli diede un colpetto alla gamba con la punta della scarpa.  
«Agente, lei deve trovare Lydia, quel Parrish la sta manipolando!»  
Jackson aggrottò le sopracciglia e suo padre si affrettò a sollevarlo dal pavimento.  
«Scusi agente, mio figlio ha un piccolo problema con le medicine, ma andrà meglio».  
«Ah sì? Davvero? Vuoi tornare ad Eichen House? Sappiamo tutto della tua esplosione dal dottore».  
«Quale esplosione? No, no, no, Alan è un bugiardo, questo non è vero! Non gli è permesso di parlare di queste cose!» disse guardando suo padre, nella speranza che gli credesse.  
«Senta, non può dire questo a Lydia, la prego».  
«Mi dispiace devo fare rapporto e lei ha il diritto di leggerlo» Jackson scrollò le spalle.  
«No, mi ascolti! Posso scriverle una lettera per spiegarle quanto sto meglio? Solo cinque minuti» Stiles sembrò quasi che volesse mettergli le mani addosso, tanto che l'agente fece qualche passo indietro e suo padre lo costrinse a sedersi.  
«Siediti e sta' zitto! Devi rispettare la tua ingiunzione restrittiva, quindi niente lettere e una distanza minima di 150 metri. Tutto chiaro? Ora vado a fare rapporto, vi saluto».  
Il baratro era vicino e lui non vedeva più il fondo.  



	3. My Cherie Amour

  


  
  
La luce del mattino filtrava attraverso le persiane, creando un fastidioso gioco di luci e ombre. Malia si rigirò nel letto, sbuffò seccata e si coprì la testa con il cuscino. Era sudata e aveva le gambe incastrate tra le lenzuola, ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi.  
Era stata una notte turbolenta, Stiles aveva risvegliato la bestia dal letargo. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo Malia aveva desiderato qualcosa di diverso dell'autodistruzione e il senso di colpa era tornato a stringerle lo stomaco con cattiveria, ponendole così tante domande da non permetterle di dormire.  
Stava tradendo Isaac, il suo _dannato marito morto_ , stava tradendo quella tacita promessa fatta a se stessa dopo la sua morte. Perché Malia voleva Stiles, lo voleva sul serio, anche con quella maglietta assurda e le sue folli stranezze, voleva il pacchetto completo.  
L'aveva capito quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, mentre lui indugiava avido sulle forme del suo corpo. Aveva sentito il calore di quella scintilla lungo la schiena.  
E ora l'odiava per questo. Come aveva osato insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri senza chiederle il permesso? Lei che aveva deciso di chiudere il suo cuore e gettare via la chiave!  
Il telefono nel frattempo stava squillando senza sosta, si sporse dal bordo del letto e lo afferrò in preda ai nervi. Roteò gli occhi al cielo dopo aver visto il nome sullo schermo.  
«Che vuoi?» chiese con tono esasperato.  
«Ehi, buongiorno! Dormito bene? Ho parlato con mamma, dice che ieri sera sei entrata in casa da sola. Sei stata brava. E anche Stiles lo è stato, come lo trovi? Ti piace?» disse Allison, veloce come una mitraglietta.  
«Oh, Cristo santo! Possibile che non abbiate altro argomento di conversazione?! E poi che significa se mi piace Stiles? Che vi siete messi tutti in testa?»  
«Cosa? Niente, niente, era solo per sapere se...»  
«Be', fatti i cazzi tuoi!» abbaiò zittendola. «Hai chiamato solo per questo?»  
«No, volevo sapere se ti andava di venire da me. Scott resterà in ufficio fino a tardi e io ho organizzato un piccolo brunch con alcune amiche».  
«Un brunch?» sospirò massaggiandosi gli occhi.  
Odiava anche solo la parola “brunch”, era una cosa da ricchi borghesi che volevano dimostrare agli altri di avere abbastanza soldi e tempo libero da svegliarsi troppo tardi per la colazione. Le amiche di sua sorella poi... stronze a cui mancava solo l'abilitazione ufficiale.  
«Dai, ti prego! Sarà divertente» la supplicò Allison approfittando del suo silenzio.  
Malia sbuffò.  
«E va bene, ma non mettermi in mezzo, fingi che io non esista» disse alla fine.  
Sua sorella esultò ringraziandola e chiuse proprio mentre la figlia iniziava a piangere.  
Aveva fatto la sua buona azione quotidiana, i tipi strani che frequentavano il suo gruppo di supporto le avrebbero fatto i complimenti. E poi avrebbero intonato una canzone tenendosi per mano.  
Guardò l'orologio sul comodino e si rese conto di essere già in ritardo per i suoi allenamenti mattutini. Lo psicologo l'aveva posta di fronte a una scelta: attività fisica o medicine. E non era stato difficile scegliere.  
Indossò la tuta e le scarpe da corsa, perché anche far visita ai suoi ogni mattina per la colazione rientrava tra le condizioni per dire addio ai farmaci.  
Era quasi arrivata all'ingresso, quando vide in lontananza un sacco della spazzatura con i piedi.  
  
  


*

  


  


La mattina dopo, che schifo la mattina dopo. La luce illumina ogni cosa e i disastri della sera prima appaiono sciocchi e insignificanti e allora ci si vergogna di se stessi e si pensa “mai più”.  
Stiles si sentì uno schifo, si vergognò di se stesso e disse “mai più” all'immagine riflessa nello specchio, dove un tizio barbuto con un taglio sul naso e uno zigomo livido lo osservava triste.  
Nonostante tutto voleva restare positivo e decise di ricominciare proprio dalla finestra che non aveva ancora riparato. Suo padre gli aveva lasciato tutto l'occorrente nel bagno, compreso il vetro nuovo, ma lui era stato troppo occupato a farsi rovinare da quella Malia per pensarci.  
_Malia_. Era colpa sua, tutta colpa sua.  
Scese in cucina sperando che suo padre stesse ancora dormendo e invece lo trovò lì, appoggiato al ripiano del lavello che guardava fuori dalla finestra; quando si accorse della sua presenza si voltò e gli tese un bicchierino di plastica. _Il_ bicchierino di plastica.  
In altre occasioni avrebbe provato a spiegargli che stava bene e non aveva bisogno di medicine, ma l'occhio nero e gonfio di suo padre lo convinse del contrario. Gli si avvicinò e guardò anche lui fuori dalla finestra, il sole stava sorgendo e le pillole scesero giù per la gola lasciandogli l'amaro in bocca e nell'anima.  
La felpa coperta di plastica scura era ancora sulla sedia, dove l'aveva lasciata.  
«Che hai intenzione di fare?» disse Noah con voce roca, mentre Stiles la sostituiva al maglione.  
«Non voglio ingrassare» rispose con semplicità, poi uscì e lasciò che fossero i suoi piedi a guidarlo.  
Aveva macinato parecchi metri a testa bassa, ripetendosi “excelsior” e provando a cercare tutte le cose positive che quella giornata aveva da offrire, quando si accorse di trovarsi su una via diversa dal solito. Rallentò riconoscendo la casa di Malia. Fissò il portoncino verde della sua casetta: chissà se stava dormendo? Era meglio cambiare aria prima che...  
«HEY!» l'urlo gli fece saltare il cuore in gola e si ritrovò a correre inseguito proprio dall'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere. Era sbucata da dietro una siepe come se fosse lì ad aspettarlo.  
«Oh! Ma che cavolo fai?!» le gridò superandola.  
«Che hai fatto alla faccia?»  
«Sollevavo dei pesi in palestra» aumentò il passo, ma lei continuò a seguirlo imperterrita.  
«Mi sembra una cazzata. Perché passi da casa mia? La nostra conversazione di ieri sera ti ha turbato?»  
A quelle parole Stiles si voltò, senza smettere di correre.  
«Hey è il mio percorso, va bene? Sparisci».  
«È il mio quartiere, sei passato davanti casa mia» rimarcò il fatto che lui fosse tornato lì.  
Doveva restare calmo, i medicinali l'avrebbero aiutato e per un breve istante fu grato di averli presi. Non voleva pensare più a quella sera e a ciò che sarebbe potuto cambiare dopo il rapporto dell'agente Whittemore. Cosa avrebbe pensato Lydia leggendolo?  
«Mi piace correre da solo, capito?»  
«Anche a me!»  
Aveva provato ad allontanarla con le buone ma lei non voleva proprio saperne di lasciarlo in pace. Si fermò voltandosi di colpo e quasi Malia gli rovinò addosso. Indossava un completo da corsa aderente e portava una sottile fascia elastica per tenere indietro i capelli. I capelli, quei capelli. Il loro aspetto era soffice, Stiles avrebbe voluto affondarci le dita per saggiarne la consistenza. E poi erano corti, così corti da lasciare scoperto il collo sottile. Era un suo punto debole, perché tutti si concentravano a guardare il seno ma lui impazziva per il collo. E quello di Malia era proprio un bel collo, desiderò di poterlo baciare e quel desiderio bruciante fece esplodere la rabbia che cercava di reprimere.  
«Hey! Mi piace correre da solo! La smetti? Sto correndo!» le urlò contro.  
«Anche io!» rispose lei a tono.  
«E perché non corri da un'altra parte? Cazzo, ci sono milioni di strade per correre, che vuoi fare?»  
«Mi piace questa strada, questo è il mio quartiere» disse allora Malia facendo spallucce.  
«Oh dai, per favore!» si mise le mani tra i capelli, al massimo della frustrazione.  
«Ma calmati pazzo!»  
Stiles provò a ignorarla, fece alcuni respiri profondi e sputò la saliva in eccesso preparandosi alla maratona. Sorprendentemente Malia lo imitò, sputando a sua volta, e ripartì come se lui non l'avesse scacciata via.  
Da piccolo Stiles era una scheggia, spesso si era ritrovato a dover correre per seminare i bulli che volevano picchiarlo. La sua tattica era semplice, cambiava strada così tante volte da confonderli.  
Fece la stessa cosa per lasciare indietro Malia e ad un certo punto si convinse di avercela fatta, era stremato ma almeno poteva morire in santa pace sull'asfalto. E invece Malia spuntò da dietro un angolo gridando di nuovo “Hey!”. Dannate gambe da gazzella... doveva passare ad argomentazioni più convincenti per levarsela dai piedi.  
«Ma che cazzo! Sono sposato!» gridò con le ultime energie che gli erano rimaste.  
«Lo sono anch'io!»  
«Ma che cazzo dici? Tuo marito è morto!»  
«Dov'è tua moglie?»  
«Tu sei pazza!»  
«Non sono io quello appena uscito da quell'ospedale psichiatrico!»  
«Non sono io la troiona!»  
Ed ecco che tutto il percorso per migliorare se stesso andava di nuovo a puttane. Si voltò a guardarla e vide il suo sguardo ferito mentre si fermava. Si era arresa eppure si sentì un verme schifoso per averla insultata, così stavolta fu lui ad andarle incontro.  
«Scusa, scusami tanto, io non volevo...» disse e le mise una mano sul braccio ma lei lo scansò.  
C'era di nuovo il fuoco negli occhi di Malia, divampava fino a perforare quelli di Stiles.  
«Ero una troiona ma non lo sono più! Ci sarà sempre una parte di me che è smandrappata e sudicia, ma questo mi piace, insieme alle altre parti di me stessa» gli diede un pugno sul petto che lo fece arretrare «puoi dire la stessa cosa di te, fesso? Sai perdonare? Sei bravo in questo?» disse e tornò sui suoi passi, lasciandolo da solo.  
  


  
*

  


  


«...e quindi le ho detto 'Cara, se non sei capace cambia mestiere'. Avreste dovuto vedere la sua faccia, sembrava sul punto di esplodere!»  
L'unica cosa che esplose furono le risatine controllate e cattive delle amiche di Allison, dopo che lei finì di raccontare la sua entusiasmante avventura al centro commerciale e di come aveva umiliato una povera commessa davanti al capo.  
Gli occhi di Malia fissavano il tetto da almeno mezz'ora. Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e prendere a schiaffi se stessa prima di accettare l'invito a quello stupido brunch di galline.  
Le loro chiacchiere vuote le davano l'orticaria e, come se non bastasse, a peggiorare la situazione c'era l'ingombrante presenza di Lydia, la famigerata moglie di Stiles.  
Era così composta ed elegante, con i lisci capelli rossi e la pelle diafana, sembrava che niente e nessuno potesse scalfire la sua imperturbabile tranquillità. Persino quando mangiava, beveva il té o sorrideva non riusciva a trasmettere calore. Sembrava il prototipo della donna perfetta, ma in maniera assolutamente inquietante.  
Doveva averla guardata troppo a lungo senza rendersene conto, perché d'un tratto si girò verso di lei e ricambiò lo sguardo, fissandola con i suoi grandi occhi verdi.  
«Allora Malia, tua sorella ci ha detto che ti stai allenando per una gara di ballo. Come procede?»  
Malia mise da parte la brioche che stava mangiando e si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano.  
«Mmh, procede bene. Vedo che Ally vi tiene aggiornate su tutto, spero che tenga per sé almeno lo storico dei suoi movimenti intestinali».  
Lydia accennò un sorriso, mentre Allison e le sue due “ancelle” la guardarono come si guardano i fari di un tir che arriva a tutta velocità.  
«Sei sempre così pungente?» le domandò la bambola di porcellana.  
«Solo quando serve e con chi lo merita».  
Lydia si portò indietro i capelli, con un gesto all'apparenza naturale e spontaneo, tanto che Malia fu l'unica ad accorgersi del lieve tremore delle sue mani.  
«Scusa se mi permetto di darti questo suggerimento, ma dovresti provare a essere più gentile con gli altri. A volte una parola di troppo può fare la differenza» disse con tono di rimprovero ma senza perdere la calma.  
Malia incrociò le braccia al petto pronta a ribattere, ma la maschera di Lydia si stava sbriciolando e infatti continuò a incalzarla.  
«Ho saputo che ieri sera hai conosciuto mio marito e so anche che sei stata crudele con lui».  
«Ah sì? Adesso sarei io quella crudele?»  
Allison, seduta accanto a lei, le strinse un braccio fino a farle male.  
«Malia, basta così» le intimò sottovoce.  
Malia avrebbe voluto fermarsi, chiedere scusa e andare via, lasciando Allison e le sue amiche in quel salotto a parlare di quanto fosse difficile avere una sorella pazza. Stava già vedendo la scena nella sua testa, quando Lydia rincarò la dose.  
«Mi ero ripromessa di non toccare l'argomento, ma non posso farlo, è più forte di me» disse con tono lacrimevole.  
Malia, ormai a corto di pazienza, balzò in piedi liberandosi dalla stretta di sua sorella.  
«Si può sapere di che diamine stai parlando?»  
«Voglio che tu...» fece una pausa e sospirò. «Io non... non voglio che tu continui a frequentare Stiles. La tua presenza evidentemente non gli fa bene, è dannosa».  
Dannosa. L'aveva davvero definita dannosa?  
«DANNOSA?! _Io_ sarei una presenza dannosa? Ti ricordo che hai spedito tuo marito in una clinica psichiatrica e che gli hai imposto un'ordinanza restrittiva, lasciandolo affogare nella sua stessa merda! E no, non dire un'altra parola, non voglio più ascoltarti!»  
Afferrò borsa e giacca e uscì di casa come una furia. Sentiva gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare, in preda a una rabbia cieca verso Allison, Stiles, Lydia e verso se stessa. La sensazione di essere sola e incompresa tornò prepotente a farsi strada tra le sue emozioni, era di nuovo sull'orlo del baratro e pensò a quanto fosse facile tornarci e che forse non si era mai allontana davvero da lì.  
Stava soffrendo, ma non era abbastanza, voleva soffrire di più, autodistruggersi finché di lei non sarebbe rimasto nulla se non cenere al vento. E lottava contro questa voglia dalla sera in cui un poliziotto diverso da Isaac si era presentato alla sua porta.  
Il desiderio si fece così forte da mozzarle il respiro e fu costretta a fermarsi. Non si era accorta che qualcuno la stava seguendo e che la pausa aveva dato a quella persona il margine necessario a raggiungerla.  
«Malia!» boccheggiò Allison, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
Entrambe erano senza fiato per motivi diversi e la scena avrebbe potuto sembrarle comica, se il senso di colpa non avesse già divorato la parte del suo cuore destinata alla gioia e alle risate.  
«Malia, ti prego lasciami spiegare» sfiatò rimettendosi in posizione eretta. «Non è colpa tua!»  
«Senti, non m'interessa. Chiedi scusa a quella stronza da parte mia, inventati quel che ti pare e riprendi la tua riunione con le menti più geniali del secolo, mi sta bene così» alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«E invece dovrebbe interessarti! Perché mi dispiace, non ne sapevo niente, me l'ha detto poco fa Clarissa e allora ti sono subito corsa dietro. In effetti speravo che rallentassi prima o poi, ma continuavi a correre...»  
«Clarissa? Una di quelle si chiama davvero Clarissa?»  
«Sì, perché? E comunque non ha importanza!»  
«Be', è davvero un nome del cazzo. L'altra come si chiama? Ermengarda?»  
«Oh, Cristo! La vuoi piantare?! Stammi a sentire piuttosto!»  
«Va bene! Non ti scaldare tanto, sono pronta ad ascoltare la verità rivelata da madama Clarissa».  
Allison sbuffò roteando gli occhi al cielo come faceva spesso Malia, era una cosa di famiglia.  
«Ieri sera Stiles ha avuto una crisi, subito dopo il vostro incontro. Non si sa bene cosa sia successo, sappiamo solo che il poliziotto che lo tiene d'occhio l'ha trovato a terra, in stato confusionale dopo aver picchiato il padre, e che aveva ripreso a farneticare su Parrish che sta manipolando Lydia. Insomma ha fatto dieci passi indietro, tutti insieme... ma non è assolutamente colpa tua!» si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
Difficile credere che non fosse colpa sua, visto che l'ultima cosa di cui avevano parlato erano i rispettivi matrimoni falliti.  
«Malia, ti prego di' qualcosa» disse Allison e per la prima volta le sembrò preoccupata.  
Lei però non aveva nulla da dire.  
«Mi dispiace, sul serio non penso che sia colpa tua e...»  
«Oddio, Allison... L'hai ripetuto così tante volte che mi sto convincendo del contrario!»  
«No, no! Anzi, senti perché non provi ad essergli amica?»  
La sola idea la lasciò perplessa. Non aveva mai avuto un amico maschio e, da quando Isaac era morto, le veniva difficile anche solo pensare di avere qualsiasi tipo di legame emotivo con qualcuno, figuriamoci un uomo disturbato e sposato con Miss Replicante.  
«Chi, io? Amica di Stiles?»  
«Sì, proprio tu. Io e la mamma pensiamo che potreste aiutarvi a vicenda».  
«Mi stai dicendo di aver organizzato quella cena per farci conoscere?»  
«No, quella è stata un caso, ma resta il fatto che...»  
«Va bene» la interruppe. «Ci penserò». 

  
  
*  
  


  
  
«Pare che tu abbia avuto problemi ieri sera».  
«Chiariamo una cosa riguardo a ieri sera. Colpire mio padre è stato un errore e detesto me stesso per questo e detesto la mia malattia e voglio controllarla, ma lui invece non ha avuto problemi a schiaffeggiarmi di brutto ieri sera, cosa che io non ho ricambiato perché potevo ucciderlo e non l'ho fatto. Ha sessantacinque anni, come potrei pestarlo a sangue?»  
«Ha avuto paura per te, temeva che accadesse quello che poi è successo, che perdessi il controllo».  
«Sì, ieri sera è stato un casino, d'accordo? Io credo che abbia tentato di fare del suo meglio».  
«Stiles, devi avere una strategia, te l'ho già detto. Devi riconoscere questi sentimenti quando ti invadono, altrimenti sarai rispedito ad Eichen House, perciò quando li senti arrivare devi trovarti in un posto più tranquillo, essere in pace con te stesso in qualunque modo».  
«Sì, più facile a dirsi che a farsi».  
«Non hai scelta. Excelsior!»  
«Già, excelsior... senti ho una lettera, voglio che tu la dia a Lydia».  
Quel giorno Stiles aveva anticipato la seduta di circa due ore, aveva bisogno di parlare, aveva bisogno di spiegare cos'era successo a qualcuno che avesse davvero voglia di sentire le sue ragioni.  
In poche parole, aveva bisogno di un tramite tra lui e Lydia.  
«No» disse Deaton perentorio.  
«Perché?»  
«Hai un'ingiunzione restrittiva».  
Stiles sbuffò seccato, incassando la testa fra le spalle mentre sprofondava nella poltrona.  
«A che cavolo servi?»  
«Perché hai avuto questa travolgente urgenza di vedere quel video ieri sera?»  
«Ah, non saprei. Perché sono sposato e non vedo mia moglie da otto mesi e mezzo?»  
«Forse trovi che Malia sia una ragazza attraente, quindi hai pensato che se vieni attratto da Malia comprometti in qualche modo la possibilità che Lydia torni da te».  
«Niente male, dottor Freud! Ma non credo che sbaglierò con Lydia, perché Malia è una troia» disse sicuro di sé. Deaton parve turbato da quell'affermazione.  
«E perché è una troia?»  
«Dopo la cena da Scott ha detto, virgolette, “Possiamo andare nella mia casetta e tu puoi scoparmi, basta che però spegniamo la luce”, chiuse virgolette. E porta ancora la fede nuziale, perciò in qualche modo è ancora fedele al marito che è morto».  
«Magari ha solo bisogno di un amico e ha pensato che, offrendoti del sesso, ti sarebbe stato più facile diventare suo amico».  
«Lei dice che non è più una troia ormai, però le piace quella parte di se stessa, insieme a tutte le altre parti di se stessa e io posso dire altrettanto?»  
«Puoi?»  
Stiles si fermò per un attimo.  
«Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?»  
«Sì» ammise Deaton senza troppi giri di parole.  
«Con tutti i miei incasinamenti? Cos'è sei impazzito?»  
«Stiles, sei tu a parlare di risvolti positivi, ti sto solo restituendo le tue parole. I tuoi incasinamenti - come li chiami tu – ti hanno reso più felice e più calmo, con una bellissima filosofia positiva che ti ha fatto uscire, fare palestra e leggere libri».  
«No, non i libri, quelli non c'entrano».  
«Hai detto che Lydia è amica di Scott, Allison e Malia, perciò se diventi amico di Malia, Lydia penserà che sei carino, gentile, generoso, di gran cuore e altruista, che aiuti chi ha bisogno e che, in poche parole, stai rifiorendo. Quindi, se aiuterai Malia sarà un bene per te».  
Stiles pensò per un attimo, una breve frazione di secondo, che quello fosse tutto un complotto architettato da Parrish per spingerlo verso un'altra donna, in modo da avere Lydia tutta per sé; ma poi si ricordò che quello era uno dei sintomi della sua malattia, o forse furono le medicine a ricordarglielo, fatto sta che qualche ora più tardi stava correndo sulla stessa strada e di quel pensiero non c'era più traccia. Le parole di Deaton, invece, rimbombavano forte e chiaro e quasi si ritrovò a ripeterle tra i denti mentre si avvicinava alla casa di Malia.  
Era il 31 ottobre, i bambini del quartiere indossavano maschere di Halloween e gridavano “dolcetto o scherzetto?” in anticipo rispetto alla tradizionale processione notturna.  
Gli piaceva Halloween e gli piacevano le foglie colorate che l'autunno faceva cadere dagli alberi. Sarebbe stato bello poter correre nel bosco e sentirle scricchiolare sotto i piedi.  
Era ormai arrivato alla casa di Malia, fece un giro attorno a un albero e guardò dietro la siepe, ma di lei non c'era traccia. Scampato pericolo, sorrise liberato da quel peso.  
«HEY!»  
E invece ecco che la scena si ripeteva, il cuore che gli balzava fuori dal petto per lo spavento e l'ansia di essere attratto da un'altra donna diversa da sua moglie. Continuò a correre nella vana speranza che lei cambiasse strada, ma poteva quasi sentire il suo fiato sulla nuca.  
«Come fai a sapere quando corro?!»  
«Volevo chiarire una cosa. Voglio solo che siamo amici».  
Le parole di Malia si sovrapposero a quelle di Deaton e Stiles restò meravigliato da quella corrispondenza. In quel momento avrebbe stretto la mano al suo dottore, facendogli i più sinceri complimenti per aver azzeccato... oppure era tutta opera di Parrish? No, no, excelsior!  
«Hai sentito cos'ho detto?» chiese Malia irritata. «Perché mi devi sempre complicare la vita?»  
Stiles continuò a correre, perché alla fine della strada c'era la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.  
«No, non ti sto complicando la vita!»  
«Non so come comportarmi con te quando fai lo stronzo» lei lo seguì oltre la fine del viale, ignara delle sue intenzioni.  
Stiles si fermò davanti all'insegna rossa, grande quasi quanto tutta la parete esterna dell'edificio, Llanerch, ossia “radura”.  
«Ceniamo in questa tavola calda?» le chiese con il sorriso di chi ha appena avuto un'idea geniale.  
Malia lo squadrò sospettosa, forse aspettandosi che fosse tutto un scherzo, ma lui continuò a insistere con lo sguardo, senza abbassare il braccio con cui aveva indicato il ristorante.  
«Passa a prendermi alle 7:30» disse allora convinta e scappò via.  
  


  
Malia odiava il football, quindi niente maglia di DeSean Jackson. Si vestì comunque nel modo più informale possibile: un paio di jeans, una maglietta, una felpa e la giacca.  
Quello non era di certo un appuntamento romantico, lui e Malia erano due amici che si vedevano per un caffè a colazione. Solo che Stiles non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta ad attendere fino all'indomani mattina per incontrarla e mettere in chiaro le cose e trovare uno spiraglio verso Lydia.  
Arrivò davanti al vialetto di casa sua alle 7:29 e Malia uscì prima ancora che lui potesse avvicinarsi al portone e suonare il campanello. Gli andò incontro con andatura da felino, ma non come un gatto in cerca di coccole e moine. No, lei era più simile a uno dei grandi felini che si acquatta nell'erba alta per uccidere la propria preda.  
Indossava pantaloni di pelle nera, una maglia dello stesso colore con le maniche di pizzo e un paio di stivali a tacco alto: riusciva a essere sensuale e magnetica scoprendo pochissimi centimetri di pelle.  
I suoi genitori li osservavano attraverso le tende e probabilmente Malia la prese come una sfida, perché dopo averli adocchiati gli si avvicinò a un palmo dal naso.  
Stiles deglutì, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi famelici.  
«Buon Halloween» disse.  
«Ciao» fu la semplice risposta di Malia.  
Camminarono uno di fianco a l'altra, lei stava con le braccia conserte attenta a non andargli troppo vicino e lui non poté che esserne felice. Una felicità macchiata però da una puntino di delusione.  
Le aprì la porta del ristorante, un po' perché gli venne naturale farlo, un po' perché voleva essere gentile e carino come gli aveva suggerito Deaton.  
L'interno era caldo e accogliente, la sala era addobbata per la festa. Un'anziana cameriera vestita di rosso, con un grembiule a tema inferno, le corna e un forcone li accompagnò a un tavolo accanto alla vetrata che dava sulla strada.  
«Ecco qua» disse, mentre loro si accomodavano.  
«Grazie» si sforzò di rispondere Stiles.  
La cameriera posò sul tavolo il menù plastificato e tirò fuori un taccuino. Quello che sembrava un forcone giocattolo era in realtà una penna.  
«Cosa vi porto?» gracchiò.  
«Per me una scodella di cereali» disse Stiles senza nemmeno aver guardato il menù.  
Malia, che invece lo stava leggendo, lo mise da parte e gli riservò di nuovo _quello_ sguardo.  
«Tè» sorrise senza gioia.  
«Benissimo, arrivo subito» disse l'anziana e sgambettò in cucina.  
Stiles e Malia restarono seduti con le mani sul tavolo a guardarsi. Lui sentì l'impulso di stringere le mani di Malia tra le proprie, ma lo mise subito a tacere. Notò che indossava ancora la fede nuziale e la collana con la croce nera. Da quel poco che la conosceva sapeva che la croce era una provocazione, perché la portava sempre a contatto con la pelle e la catenina era così lunga che il ciondolo spesso si inabissava nella piega tra i due seni.  
Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena e Malia aggrottò la fronte.  
«Che c'è?»  
«Sei carina» disse con tono assolutamente incolore.  
«Grazie» rispose lei imitandolo.  
La cameriera arrivò e portò latte, cereali e il tè per Malia.  
Stiles verso i cereali nella ciotola e poi il bicchiere di latte, Malia seguì l'operazione con sguardo attento, tanto da farlo sentire un po' a disagio.  
«Vuoi assaggiare?» chiese e lei senza farselo ripetere ne prese un cucchiaio.  
«Perché hai ordinato i cereali?»  
«Tu perché hai ordinato il tè?»  
«Perché tu hai ordinato i cereali» disse con la bocca ancora piena.  
«Li ho ordinati perché non volevo ci fossero equivoci, non è un appuntamento» spiegò con calma.  
«Può esserlo comunque, anche se ordini i cereali».  
«Non è un appuntamento».  
Malia alzò gli occhi al cielo e ne prese un'altra cucchiaiata. Stiles allora si ricordò di dover essere carino e gentile, come un vero amico.  
«Come... come va quella cosa? Quella cosa del ballo?»  
«Mmh, va bene. E la tua ingiunzione restrittiva?»  
«Non chiamerei “ingiunzione restrittiva” la mia cosa, ma tornare con Lydia lo è e sto andando piuttosto bene, a parte un piccolo incidente nello studio del dottore».  
«E il cosiddetto incidente con i pesi».  
«Già, è stata una cosa con mio padre. Vorrei tanto poter spiegare tutto a Lydia con una lettera, perché non è stato niente. E potrei spiegarle e farle sapere che davvero non sono fuori controllo e che in realtà sto andando molto bene».  
Malia ascoltò con interesse, annuendo e stringendo le palpebre di tanto in tanto e a Stiles sembrò strano ma la cosa gli fece piacere, perché forse era vero che lei voleva essergli amica e lui in fondo aveva bisogno di un'amica.  
«Io posso dare una lettera a Lydia. A volte la vedo con mia sorella».  
Stiles sentì il cuore esplodere, molto più di quando lo sorprendeva a correre. Trattenne però ogni tipo di entusiasmo, restando con gli occhi fissi e puntati su di lei.  
«Sarebbe una cosa fantastica se tu potessi darle una lettera da parte mia».  
«Dovrei farlo di nascosto da Allison, lei non ci sta a infrangere la legge, cosa che questa lettera comporterebbe».  
«Ma tu lo faresti?»  
Non sapeva perché, ma entrambi avevano abbassato la voce e si erano avvicinati.  
«Dovrei andarci molto cauta. Sono già ai ferri corti con la mia famiglia, dovresti sapere come ho perso il lavoro».  
«Come hai perso il lavoro?»  
«Facendo... facendo sesso con tutti quelli del mio ufficio».  
«Tutti quanti?»  
«Ero molto depressa dopo la morte di Isaac. Erano tante persone».  
Malia non sembrava a disagio, era come se gli stesse raccontando di un pomeriggio al lago, ma lui non voleva essere maleducato.  
«Non è necessario parlarne».  
«Ti ringrazio».  
«E quanti erano?» chiese prima ancora di rendersene conto.  
«Undici».  
«Wow. Prometto di non parlarne più» disse, ma non passarono dieci secondi che tornò alla carica.  
«Posso farti un'altra domanda? C'erano anche donne?»  
«Sì» disse Malia e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di una luce furbetta.  
«Sul serio? E com'è stato?»  
Lei si sporse ancora più in avanti e la scollatura della camicetta si aprì quasi del tutto.  
«Torrido» rispose e Stiles sentì il suo respiro sul viso.  
«Cristo santo... era tipo donne più grandi, una professoressa che voleva sedurti...?»  
«Farmi sedere sulle sue ginocchia e fare cose? Sì».  
Si passò le mani sul viso per riprendere il controllo di sé, si sentiva inebriato, quasi ubriaco di lei e dei pensieri che gli scatenava.  
«Ti ha detto lei cosa fare?»  
«Esatto».  
Stiles sospirò mordendosi le labbra.  
«Oh, mio Dio. Lydia odiava quando parlavo così, mi faceva sentire un pervertito. Meglio cambiare argomento».  
«A me non dispiace».  
«A te no, vero?»  
Lo sguardo di Malia mutò, così come il suo atteggiamento. Tornò a sedere composta e prese a girare il cucchiaino nella tazza di tè che si andava raffreddando.  
«No. Però poi sono iniziati i litigi nel parcheggio, a lavoro, nel bagno, dovunque. E il capo mi ha chiamata nel suo ufficio, dicendomi che la colpa era mia, così l'ho accusato di molestie sessuali e allora mi hanno licenziata. Mi hanno mandata a casa e mi hanno messo sotto farmaci».  
Si era aperta a lui con sincerità, senza filtri, senza maschere e malizia, solo Malia e i suoi problemi. Così decise di fare altrettanto, come fanno gli amici.  
«Capisco. La canzone che suonava mentre mia moglie e il mio collega erano sotto la doccia...»  
«Ne ho sentito parlare».  
«Era quella del mio matrimonio, “My Cherie Amour” di Stevie Wonder. Quando la sento esco pazzo e a volte la sento anche quando non la suonano. Così sono sotto farmaci e di questo mi vergogno».  
Malia mise da parte il tè e annuì comprensiva.  
«Perciò ti capisco. Devo solo trovare una strategia, ecco».  
«Già, anche io».  
Calò un silenzio strano. Si guardarono negli occhi e Stiles sentì scattare un click nella testa, un click diverso da quelli che sentiva quando perdeva il controllo: non era la rabbia l'emozione da contenere.  
«Meglio tornare alla lettera» disse distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Sì, meglio tornare alla lettera» rispose Malia, guardando a sua volta da un'altra parte.  
«Potresti dirlo a Lydia mentre Allison è in bagno».  
«Sì. Sì, potrebbe funzionare, mi piace».  
Stiles si sentì così rincuorato all'idea di poter comunicare con sua moglie che sentì di non poter più aspettare.  
«Oddio, devo andare subito a scrivere la lettera» disse alzandosi.  
«Cosa? Posso almeno finire il mio tè?»  
Malia non sembrava affatto contenta, anzi era parecchio irritata, ma non riusciva a capire il perché.  
«Aspetta, come?» le chiese confuso. Le parole si rincorrevano veloci nella sua testa e voleva andare a casa prima che sfumassero perdendosi nel nulla.  
«Il mio tè, posso finirlo?»  
E fu in quel momento che ripenso al complotto di Parrish, ma non era più Parrish ad averlo organizzato, adesso lui era stato sostituito da Lydia e le motivazioni erano cambiate.  
«Aspetta un momento, Allison ha detto a Lydia della nostra cena? Perché l'avrebbe fatto? Era un test?»  
Malia non rispose, continuando a guardarlo in cagnesco, ma lui interpretò quel silenzio come un sì.  
Prese di nuovo posto davanti a lei, curioso di saperne di più.  
«Sì, ho avuto questa sensazione» disse lei, evidentemente seccata.  
«Accidenti. Era un test! E come sono andato? Direi piuttosto bene».  
«Sì, ha detto che eri fico di base».  
«Di base? In qualche percentuale non ero fico?»  
«No, ha detto che eri fico, però sai...» disse vaga, lasciando la frase a metà.  
Adesso era Stiles quello infastidito.  
«No, non lo so».  
«Sì, insomma, come sei. Va bene, rilassati» continuò e più parlava più il suo tono gli ricordava quello di dottori e infermieri della clinica.  
«In che senso come sono? Che vuoi dire?» corrugò le sopracciglia.  
«Be', un po' come sono io».  
Come lei? Stiles passò in rassegna quel che sapeva di Malia, ossia un concentrato unico di tutto ciò che Lydia odiava di più e si sentì di nuovo mancare la terra sotto i piedi.  
«Cosa?! Un po' come sei tu?! Spero che non abbia detto questo a Lydia!»  
Il viso di Malia espresse tutta la tristezza e la delusione di cui era capace.  
«Perché?» gli chiese incredula.  
«Perché è così, non è giusto accomunare me e te... Insomma, è sbagliato. E a Lydia non piacerebbe, soprattutto dopo quello che mi hai raccontato».  
«Tu credi che io sia più pazza di te».  
A Stiles scappò un sorrisetto nervoso.  
«Dai, insomma... siamo diversi, ecco».  
«Oh, mio Dio! Cristo, così mi uccidi».  
Malia reagì come se le avessero detto che nei cereali c'erano insetti essiccati. Stiles era sempre più confuso e non riusciva a nasconderlo, né a captare l'aria della tempesta di merda che stava per abbattersi sulla sua testa.  
Malia iniziò a parlare e ad ogni frase il suo tono di alzava e i suoi occhi si dilatavano.  
«Sai che ti dico? Dimenticati la mia offerta di aiuto, scordatela questa idea del cazzo. Perché devo essere stata cazzo pazza! Perché io sono troppo più pazza di te!!!»  
«Abbassa la voce» disse Stiles, provando a calmarla, ma senza risultato, Malia ormai stava urlando.  
«IO SONO SOLO UNA PAZZA TROIA CON IL MARITO MORTO! AHAHAH!» si indicò scoppiando in una risata sguaiata.  
Tutti i clienti del ristorante si voltarono a guardarli curiosi e preoccupati.  
«Malia...»  
«Scordatelo!»  
«Malia, zitta cazzo!» alzò anche lui la voce.  
«VAFFANCULO!» lei urlò ancora più forte e con un solo gesto gettò a terra tutto quel che si trovava sul tavolo, mandando in frantumi tazze e bicchieri.  
«Sta' zitto tu, stronzo!» lo spinse via e poi prese la giacca e si diresse all'uscita tra gli applausi e le risate degli altri commensali.  
Stiles fece per seguirla ma tornò indietro a prendere il portafoglio e sobbalzò quando lei sbatté i diti medi alzati contro la vetrata, con uno sguardo da vera pazza stampato sul volto.  
Fu costretto a pagare il conto in fretta e furia e poi si lanciò all'inseguimento. Era un bene che lei avesse i tacchi alti a rallentarla, perché era così fuori di sé che dubitava sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerla senza perdere l'uso di un polmone.  
«Hey! Hey, fermati! Senti non ti trovo pazza, va bene?»  
«Invece sì!»  
«Non è vero».  
«Hai detto al tuo psichiatra che sei una categoria di malattie mentali superiore, non è così?»  
«Non è vero, calmati, per favore calmati!» la afferrò per un braccio per costringerla a fermarsi.  
«Lasciami stare!» gli urlò in faccia, divincolandosi dalla sua presa.  
Erano arrivati di fronte a un cinema e la gente in fila li guardava come i tizi nel locale.  
«Mi lasci spiegare un momento, per favore?!»  
Malia si fermò, aveva gli occhi umidi e si mordeva il labbro inferiore a sangue.  
«Non volevo che Lydia mi associasse a quel tipo di comportamento sessuale, perché non l'ho mai fatto in vita mia, chiaro?»  
«Magari non avrai sperimentato le merdate che ho fatto, ma godevi nel sentirne parlare, vero?» gli si avvicinò, aggrappandosi con forza al collo della sua maglietta, ormai prossima a una crisi di pianto.  
«Tu hai paura di essere vivo, tu hai paura di vivere. Tu sei un ipocrita, un conformista e un bugiardo. Io mi sono aperta con te e tu mi hai giudicato! Sei un grande stronzo!» lo strattonò.  
«Malia scusa, adesso calmati» le mise le mani attorno alle spalle per confortarla.  
«Non toccarmi! Levami le mani di dosso! MI STAI MOLESTANDO! MI STA MOLESTANDO!»  
«E sta zitta!» le urlò allontanandola da sé.  
La canzone aveva iniziato a suonare.  
Intanto le persone si stava raggruppando attorno a loro e avevano sentito ciò che aveva detto Malia.  
Un tipo vestito da zombie gli diede una piccola spinta.  
«Ehi, amico rilassati» gli disse.  
«Non toccarmi» lo avvisò Stiles.  
«Mi sta molestando!» continuò Malia indicandolo.  
«Dai, lasciala stare».  
«MI STA MOLESTANDO!» gridò lei più forte, piegata in avanti.  
«La vuoi smettere?!»  
Stiles commise l'errore di fare qualche passo nella sua direzione, era stato un gesto istintivo, ma gli altri ragazzi lo interpretarono come un nuovo tentativo di molestia e cominciarono ad accalcarsi attorno a lui, a toccarlo e spingerlo.  
«Vi prego, per favore state indietro» disse, ma quelli non volevano smetterla e nel frattempo la canzone suonava così forte che quasi non sentiva più gli insulti che gli stavano rivolgendo.  
L'auto della polizia arrivò puntuale come sempre e Jackson lo raggiunse con la solita faccia nauseata.  
«Che stai facendo? Hey, che stai facendo a questi ragazzi?» gli afferrò i lembi della giacca.  
«No, niente, non sto facendo niente» disse e non si sentì mai così umiliato in vita sua come in quel momento. Jackson fiutò quella sensazione - era il suo lavoro farlo - e ci sguazzò felice.  
«Fai il teppistello ad Halloween? Vuoi tornare ad Eichen House?» disse in modo che tutti sentissero.  
«No, io...» provò a difendersi, ma Jackson lo strattonava costringendolo a indietreggiare.  
«Forza Stilinski, che stai facendo? Stai supplicando di tornare in clinica, lo sai? Che cosa ti prende? Guardati, fai schifo!»  
Stiles strinse i pugni e serrò la mascella, perché la musica era diventata assordante e avrebbe potuto tirare una testata su quella faccia di cazzo, rompergli il naso e vedere il sangue scorrere.  
«I ragazzi!» disse allora Malia. «Sono stati i ragazzi, lui non ha fatto niente. Sono stati i ragazzi ad iniziare, hanno cominciato loro, lui non ha fatto niente».  
A quelle parole i suddetti ragazzi iniziarono a protestare e Jackson, a malincuore, dovette lasciar andare Stiles per mettere il gruppo a tacere e tranquillizzare gli animi.  
Malia approfittò del momento, prese Stiles da parte e aprì uno dei suoi pugni, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
«Hey, vieni qui. Insomma che vuoi fare? Stammi a sentire, è una canzone. Vuoi passare tutta la vita ad averne paura? È una canzone, non farne un mostro. Forza, respira».  
Stiles fece tre lunghi respiri profondi e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi guidare dalla voce di Malia.  
«Ecco, bravo respira. Non c'è nessuna canzone, nessuna canzone sta suonando in questo momento».  
La canzone stava sfumando e cessò del tutto quando riaprì gli occhi e vide il suo volto.  
«Mi dispiace, scusami. Ho esagerato» disse lei sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
«Scusami tu» rispose a un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
Jackson si mise tra loro due e fece allontanare Malia.  
«Ti sta dando fastidio?»  
«No, no era tutto uno scherzo!»  
«La prego, non menta. C'è un ordine restrittivo su di lui».  
«No, non sto mentendo. Ho uno stupido senso dell'umorismo».  
«Ma... è una cosa che non si fa» rispose Whittemore sbigottito.  
«Be', ho sbracato! Che le posso dire? Mi dispiace, va bene?»  
Jackson però non stava più pensando a Stiles.  
«Tu sei la vedova di Isaac?»  
«Sì, sono la pazza vedova troia di Isaac. Un po' meno troia ultimamente» si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Sei una ragazza strana. Ti offro qualcosa una sera?» le chiese con un sorriso smagliante.  
Malia non lo degnò di una risposta, girò sui tacchi e andò via.  
«Ma che ho detto di male?»  
«Non lo fa più ormai» disse Stiles.  
Jackson tornò allora a indossare la sua espressione di puro disgusto verso il mondo e salì in macchina.  
«Ci si vede Stilinski, non hai bisogno di un passaggio vero?»  
Non aspettò una risposta da parte di Stiles, mise in moto e con una sgommata girò l'angolo.  
«Che stronzo».  
  
  


  
*  
  


  
Malia stava camminando a passo di carica verso casa, i piedi le facevano un male cane, ma non erano niente in confronto al casino che aveva in testa.  
Si era pentita di aver fatto quella scenata e si era sentita tremendamente in colpa quando quello stronzo di Jackson aveva trattato Stiles come un bambino dell'asilo.  
In effetti se sentirsi in colpa fosse stato uno sport nazionale lei avrebbe vinto tutti i trofei.  
«Malia! Hey, Malia!»  
Stiles l'aveva seguita per accompagnarla a casa, ma lei non aveva voglia di affrontarlo o di guardare in quei grandi occhi nocciola. Aveva smesso di farsi illusioni da molto tempo e sapeva che tutto quell'interesse era nato dalla sua proposta di consegnare una lettera a Lydia. Cos'altro poteva volere? In fondo lui era come quelli che la usavano per scopare e lei, al solito, si sentiva troppo sola per non accettare.  
«Mi dispiace di aver detto quelle cose» disse affiancandola.  
«Lo so, so che non le pensavi» gli rispose, perché un po' sperava che fosse così.  
«Infatti!» sorrise.  
«So che dici sempre stronzate che non pensi».  
«Sempre!»  
Erano arrivati, in fondo al viale l'attendeva una notte solitaria piena di incubi e lacrime.  
Stiles le stava attaccato come un cucciolo speranzoso di ricevere un croccantino e le venne spontaneo ridere di quell'ingenuità così infantile.  
«Tranquillo, gliela do la lettera a Lydia» gli disse incamminandosi verso casa.  
«Te ne sono davvero grato, Malia».  
«Lo so».  



	4. L'accordo

Capitolo 4. L'accordo  
  
  
Il giorno della partita era arrivato, suo padre era una pallina  
impazzita dentro un flipper, correva da una parte all'altra della casa  
per prendere questo, spostare quello. Era davvero incredibile come  
riuscisse a memorizzare con precisione chirurgica la posizione di ogni  
oggetto in salotto nei giorni in cui gli Eagles avevano vinto. E  
più vincevano più cose assurde si accumulavano  
accanto alla poltrona dell'ex sceriffo, dal gruppo di telecomandi ai  
tovaglioli usati. Persino Stiles rientrava in quel quadro da molti anni  
e Noah lo avrebbe incatenato al divano se avesse potuto.  
Il giorno della partita era un evento anche per altre due persone,  
cioè la madre di Scott e Peter.  
Melissa non aveva più un marito e cercava da anni di  
accaparrarsi l'affetto di Noah cucinando il suo piatto preferito, le  
chele di granchio, ma suo padre era già sposato con gli  
Eagles. Peter invece era forse l'unico amico rimastogli da quando era  
tornato a bere e scommettere.  
Stiles odiava le chele di granchio, ne odiava la consistenza e la  
puzza, odiava però di più Peter e quel suo modo  
di atteggiarsi, come se niente al mondo lo riguardasse. Arrivava in  
casa con il suo solito sorrisetto beffardo e passava tutto il  
pomeriggio a deridere le manie di suo padre.  
Peter amava il football e le scommesse, ma il suo sport preferito  
restava vedere gli altri cadere a terra e raschiare il fondo del  
barile. Il ricovero di Stiles era stato il più grande regalo  
che la famiglia Stilinski gli avesse mai fatto, eppure suo padre non  
riusciva a vederlo o forse non voleva.  
Nonostante tutto Stiles quella mattina si sentiva al massimo delle sue  
potenzialità, non c'erano limiti che non potesse superare,  
la lettera per Lydia era pronta, la stringeva tra le mani pieno di  
speranze.  
Scese giù di corsa e quasi andò a sbattere contro  
la porta d'ingresso.  
«Ehi, dove vai?» gli chiese il padre dal salotto.  
«Già, dove vai?» fece eco Peter. Ed ecco  
il sorrisetto! «Tuo padre dice che stai molto meglio, solo  
che non capisco, ora fingi di essere un sacco della  
spazzatura?»  
Stiles lisciò la plastica nera sopra la felpa e fece un  
respiro profondo per calmarsi.  
«Ciao caro» disse Melissa sbucando dalla cucina  
«non starlo a sentire, sei in ottima forma! Vuoi una chela di  
granchio, una fetta di torta?»  
«Sì, ciao Melissa, non voglio chele di granchio,  
odio le chele di granchio ma sono sicuro che le tue siano ottime. Ciao  
Peter, mi fa piacere vedere che sei il solito cazzone, ciao  
papà io esco».  
Noah balzò giù dal divano e gli bloccò  
l'uscita mettendosi tra lui e la porta.  
«Fermo, fermo, fermo! Dove stai andando? C'è la  
partita, non puoi andare via proprio ora!»  
«Ma papà la partita è fra cinque  
ore!» sorrise incredulo. «Tu hai un problema  
più grande del mio».  
«E tu non prendi seriamente il mio lavoro, ma dovresti  
cominciare a farlo».  
«Oh andiamo non litigate, è il giorno della  
partita, ho portato chele di granchio e stuzzichini!»  
«Oh avanti papà, ha fatto le chele di granchio e  
gli stuzzichini! Avanti papà!» sorrise e fece un  
piccolo salto sul posto.    
«Come mai sei così pimpante?» chiese  
Noah guardandolo storto.  
«Che c'è? Sono felice, non posso essere  
felice?»  
«Sì, ma non sei felice, sei  
pimpimpimpante».  
«E non è una cosa buona?»  
«No, no, sei solo pimpimpimpante. Non so come mai, stai  
prendendo la giusta dose di medicine?»  
«Se prendo le giuste dosi? Certo che sì».  
«Sicuro? Non è che ne stai prendendo  
troppe...?»  
«Pff, no altrimenti sarei in coma ora,  
papà» sorrise, ma questa volta in modo sincero.  
«Va bene, va bene. E perché non resti per la  
partita, passa del tempo in famiglia, no?»  
«Oddio papà, tempo ossessivo-compulsivo  
superstizioso, hai un problema, ammettilo!»  
«Eddai Stiles, aiuta tuo padre a vincere, che ti  
costa» ridacchiò Peter.  
«Mi dispiace, non posso, devo andare adesso».  
«Dove devi andare? E poi che c'è in quella  
busta?»  
«Già, che c'è in quella  
busta?» rincarò Noah. Doveva fare qualcosa per  
distrarli o tutto il piano sarebbe andato a puttane. Riprese a  
saltellare e urlare pieno di entusiasmo.  
«Ragazzi sto stracciando la canzone, sto giocando alla  
grande, sono in gran forma, forza Eagles!»  
Ce l'aveva fatta! Era fuori e poteva correre verso Malia e quindi verso  
Lydia. Il sole splendeva altissimo e l'aria era leggera, respirava a  
pieni polmoni e sorrideva salutando tutte le persone che incontrava sul  
suo cammino. La maggior parte lo guardava spaventata, ma niente poteva  
scalfirlo.  
Andò dritto alla porta della casetta di Malia, appariva  
molto meno inquietante con il sole a illuminare la facciata bianca e il  
portoncino verde. Bussò chiamandola almeno cinque volte,  
decise allora di cercarla a casa dei suoi genitori: era rischioso, ma  
non poteva più resistere.  
Suonò il campanello e fece due passi indietro nel portico  
per non sembrare troppo aggressivo.  
La versione più vecchia di Allison lo accolse con lo stesso  
disgusto della figlia.  
«Salve, Malia è in casa?»  
«Che vuole da lei?» disse con una punta di  
esasperazione.  
«Chi è? Un altro farabutto? Che vuoi farabutto?  
Vattene!» le diede man forte il marito.  
«Oh, no no, sono sposato» Stiles mostrò  
la fede nuziale nella convinzione di migliorare la situazione.  
«Bene, ancora meglio, un farabutto sposato!»  
urlò il padre di Malia.  
«No, no, sono un amico, noi corriamo insieme, non ci avete  
mai visti? L'ho anche portata a cena nella tavola calda qui  
vicino...» indicò loro la direzione in cui si  
trovava il locale, ma l'arrivo di un ragazzo lo interruppe.  
Era bello, non molto alto ma con un fisico scolpito nel marmo, era  
arrivato a bordo di una decapottabile nera e indossava jeans strappati  
e occhiali da sole alla moda.  
«Salve a tutti, come va? Malia è in  
casa?» si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi.  
Uno stronzo, era uno stronzo con la patente di stronzo e Stiles lo  
avrebbe picchiato volentieri.  
«Se ne vada!» lo aggredì la madre di  
Malia.  
«Oh ma io la conosco, stavamo insieme e adesso siamo ancora  
amici» sorrise quello, con lo stesso atteggiamento di Peter.  
E Stiles odiava Peter e anche quello stronzo.  
«Ehi, che ci fai qui? Voi lo conoscete?» chiese ai  
genitori di Malia, che non sapevano decidere chi fosse dei due il  
più pazzo o stalker o testa di cazzo.  
«Insomma amico, ti ho detto che la conosco, l'ho anche  
chiamata poco fa, ci siamo sentiti».  
«Devi andartene via subito! Non mi importa se conosci mia  
figlia, ti farò rimpiangere di esserti spinto fino a casa  
mia, sono stato chiaro?»  
«Rilassatevi, sono qui solo per Malia».  
Non poteva essere lì per Malia, lui era lì per  
Malia e doveva vederla prima di subito.  
«Senti, ascolta quello che dice, va bene? Ascolta, quello,  
che, dice».  
«Perché, che dice?»  
«Che sei un coglione, va bene?»  
«Io sono cosa?! Chi cazzo ti credi di essere?» gli  
diede una spinta e Stiles si morse la lingua, perché non  
poteva rovinare tutto spaccando la faccia di quel coglione sul portico  
dei genitori di Malia.  
«Dai, lo sai, avanti. A volte va bene con ragazze  
così, si vogliono divertire, altre volte non va  
perché hanno un'ala spezzata e sono ferite, sono un  
bersaglio facile. In questo caso, in questo particolare caso, credo che  
quell'ala sia in via di guarigione, amico mio, e devi assicurarti che  
sia riparata e tu ti stai mettendo in mezzo, chiaro? Perché  
lei è sensibile, intelligente, è un'artista,  
è una ragazza fantastica e tu devi avere rispetto. Vieni,  
sei una persona migliore di così, lascia che ti accompagni  
alla macchina» disse e lo trascinò via per una  
spalla.  
Quando tornò indietro i genitori di Malia avevano chiuso la  
porta e si sentivano urla uscire fuori, quindi, nonostante fosse  
eccitato per la lettera, Stiles capì che non era un buon  
momento e decise di andarsene.  
Correva con meno foga di prima, ma si sentiva bene con se stesso  
perché sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Aveva quasi  
superato la strada di Malia – come le piaceva chiamarla  
– quando dei passi veloci dietro di lui lo fecero voltare.  
Era lei, indossava dei jeans e un trench scuro, era struccata, ma era  
comunque bellissima. Lo superò in poche falcate, ignorandolo.  
«EHI! Ehi, aspetta un secondo, che stai facendo? Che  
è successo? Come faccio a darti la lettera?!»  
Malia si fermò.  
«Non posso. Non posso farlo».  
«Cosa?! Che significa che non puoi farlo? Non puoi fare  
cosa?»  
«Non posso dare la lettera a Lydia» scosse la testa  
sconsolata. Stiles notò che aveva i capelli sporchi e che  
sotto gli occhi c'era del trucco scuro colato, ma era troppo sconvolto  
per potersi soffermare oltre.  
«Malia! Ma che cosa vai dicendo? Come sarebbe che non puoi  
dare la lettere a Lydia?»  
«Be', perché... perché io cosa ottengo  
in cambio? Che stai facendo per me?»  
«Hai detto che se scrivevo una lettera poi tu...»  
«Lo so cosa ho detto! E lo faccio e lo rifaccio e lo  
rifaccio! Faccio cose per le persone e poi mi sveglio e sono... vuota!  
Non ho niente» disse e Stiles intravide una  
fragilità inaspettata.  
«Ma che dici? Sei una ragazza tosta, perché le  
cose non le fai da sola?»  
Malia abbassò lo sguardo, le labbra corrugate, forse stava  
trattenendo le lacrime.  
«Io mi caccio sempre in queste cazzo di situazioni, do tutto  
agli altri sempre e non ho... non ho mai... io non ottengo mai quello  
che voglio, capito? Non sono mia sorella».  
«D'accordo, allora chiedi, cosa posso fare per te?»  
Malia fu colta alla sprovvista, rifece il nodo alla cintura del trench  
e si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie «Io...  
io, non posso chiedertelo» disse a disagio.  
«Malia, che cosa vuoi che faccia? Pensa a qualcosa».  
«C'è una cosa».  
«C'è una cosa, bene, che  
cos'è?»  
«Una cosa di ballo, ok?» si strinse nelle spalle in  
evidente imbarazzo.  
«Una cosa di ballo, d'accordo».  
«Una gara di ballo al Benjamin Franklin Hotel. Isaac non ha  
mai voluto e...»  
«Be' Isaac è morto, perciò col cazzo  
che la farà» annuì convinto.  
«Potresti evitare di...»  
«Sì, scusa, sai che non ho filtri quando  
parlo».  
«Lo so che non hai filtri, ma possiamo fare una cazzo di  
conversazione senza che tu mi ricordi che il mio dannato marito  
è morto?»  
«Scusa, scusami hai perfettamente ragione».  
«Dicevo, c'è questa cosa ma posso farla solo se ho  
un compagno e ora mi tocca rinunciarci per un altro anno,  
quindi...»  
Ballo in coppia con Malia? I loro corpi che si sfiorano, Lydia che li  
guarda seduta da qualche parte, il suo matrimonio che va per sempre in  
frantumi...  
«Oh, andiamo, non ci penso neanche a ballare con te, ma di  
che stai parlando?»  
«Perché? Che c'è, la tua agenda  
è così piena? Cosa devi fare, leggere Furore e  
guardare il football con tuo padre?» rispose lei pungente.  
«Malia, non capisci? Io non posso ballare con te».  
Malia si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, stavolta con un sentimento  
diverso, e girò sui tacchi per andarsene.  
«E allora io non consegnerò la tua lettera del  
cazzo».  
«Aspetta un secondo, tu avevi promesso!»  
«Pensaci su» gli rispose salutandolo con la mano.  
«Be' io ho già fatto qualcosa per te!»  
Malia tornò indietro.  
«Ah sì? E che cosa avresti fatto per me?»  
«Mi sono occupato del coglione davanti a casa tua».  
«Ma chi? Theo?»  
«Ti chiedo una cosa: lo chiami quando ti senti  
sola?»  
Malia non rispose, incrociò le braccia al petto e lo  
guardò arrabbiata, perché lui aveva fatto centro.  
«Però sbagli così, lo incoraggi. Non  
dovresti farlo».  
«Ma da che pulpito! Non si può dire lo stesso di  
te e Lydia?»  
«Non c'entra niente con me e Lydia, ma di che stai parlando?  
Siamo innamorati e sposati ed è tutto diverso».  
Malia ridacchiò roteando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Davvero? E come siete innamorati? Il “grande amore  
per Lydia”, parlamene un po'».  
Parlare del suo amore per Lydia era la cosa che preferiva al mondo, ne  
aveva parlato con ogni dottore e infermiere o paziente alla clinica, ne  
aveva parlato a suo padre e a Deaton. Era una delle cose su cui aveva  
più riflettuto dopo aver rotto il naso di Parrish.  
Non c'era mai stato un futuro in cui non fosse contemplata Lydia e la  
loro felice vita insieme.  
«Tra noi c'è un'intesa non convenzionale che mette  
la gente a disagio, ma non me. E lei è la donna  
più bella con cui sia mai stato» spiegò  
semplicemente, come se fosse ovvio.  
«Wow, eccezionale, sono sconvolta» lo  
schernì.  
«C'è elettricità tra noi due, va bene?  
Sì, vogliamo cambiarci a vicenda, ma è normale,  
tutte le coppie lo vogliono fare. Io voglio che smetta di vestire come  
si veste e voglio che smetta di sentirsi superiore a me, va bene? E lei  
voleva che perdessi peso e curassi i miei sbalzi d'umore, cose che ho  
fatto. Insomma la gente litiga, le coppie anche. Litigavamo e non ci  
parlavamo per qualche settimana, ma è normale».  
«No Stiles, non è affatto normale. Dovresti aprire  
gli occhi, lei non ti fa bene».  
«No, no ti sbagli. Lei ha sempre voluto il meglio per me,  
voleva che fossi appassionato e compassionevole e questa è  
una buona cosa. Dico solo che... senti, io sono al massimo oggi e credo  
che anche lei sia al massimo e il nostro amore sarà  
fantastico cazzo».  
«Sì, sarà fantastico e tu sarai  
fantastico e lei sarà fantastica e tu non sarai quel tale  
che si approfitterà di una situazione senza offrirsi di fare  
qualcosa in cambio, perciò pensa alla cosa del  
ballo».  
  
  
*  
  
  
«Chi era quel tipo? Era quello strambo di cui mi ha parlato  
Allison, Stiles?» disse sua madre.  
«Chi? Non vorrai dire il figlio dell'ex ex sceriffo?!  
È dimagrito davvero tanto, quasi non lo riconoscevo. E  
comunque non mi va che lo frequenti, è stato internato, non  
sarà mai sano» continuò il padre.  
Malia fissava la sua tazza di tè pensando a scodelle di  
latte e cereali, mentre i suoi genitori parlavano di lei come se non  
fosse lì presente. In un altro momento si sarebbe  
arrabbiata, avrebbe lanciato la tazza contro il muro o qualcosa del  
genere, ma aveva appena messo da parte il suo orgoglio e aveva chiesto  
aiuto a qualcuno di sua spontanea volontà, non era una cosa  
che faceva tutti i giorni, le era costata una certa fatica.  
Una parte di lei era convinta di aver fatto bene, l'altra la tormentava  
mostrandole gli scenari peggiori a cui sarebbe potuta andare incontro.  
E se si fosse affezionata a quello stramboide? Lui non era disposto a  
cedere neppure di un centimetro, sembrava intenzionato ad amare Lydia a  
qualunque costo e per sempre, sembrava essere la sua unica ragione di  
vita.  
Isaac l'aveva mai amata così? E lei era stata abbastanza  
innamorata di lui da accorgersene?  
Sapeva di non dover confondere la gentilezza di Stiles con l'amore, in  
fondo lui aveva bisogno di lei e dopo aver ottenuto ciò che  
voleva sarebbe scomparso come tutti gli altri.  
Chiuse gli occhi e vide Isaac che sorrideva, a volte le tornavano in  
mente dettagli insignificanti, come la sua abitudine a tagliare gli  
spaghetti o la sua marca di dentifricio preferita, altre volte  
ricordava le sue mani addosso, ma di solito quei ricordi si  
confondevano con quelli nuovi, meno lucidi e felici dei primi, quando  
l'unica cosa che contava davvero era punire se stessa fino a  
distruggersi in una lenta caduta nell'oblio dei sensi.  
Corse fuori dalla casa dei suoi genitori e si chiuse nella suo piccolo  
garage riadattato, lì non c'era il salotto ma una sala da  
ballo come quella della scuola di danza in cui andava da piccola.  
Accese lo stereo e iniziò a muoversi senza seguire nessuna  
coreografia, ripetendo ogni passo fino a sentire la testa girare e le  
gambe cedere.  
Il passato la tormentava, il presente voleva usarla e il futuro non  
esisteva.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Stiles era inquieto e irritabile. Le sue speranze di poter dare la  
lettera a Lydia si assottigliavano e minacciavano di sparire a causa di  
un capriccio. Ma la richiesta di Malia poteva definirsi tale? Era un  
vero capriccio? Forse era solo un'altra prova da superare...  
Arrivò a casa tenendosi stretto quel pensiero, erano ancora  
tutti in salotto a guardare la partita, Melissa era costretta a  
rimanere ferma con due telecomandi in mano diretti verso la tv, appena  
si muoveva di mezzo centimetro Noah la rimetteva in riga: lei era il  
suo portafortuna. Al gruppetto si era unito anche Scott,  
perché Allison odiava il football e non gli permetteva di  
guardarlo a casa.  
«Stiles, figliolo! Finalmente sei tornato, vieni a sederti  
qua vicino a me, non andare sempre in giro a fare chissà  
cosa con quella Malia» gli disse il padre senza staccare gli  
occhi dallo schermo del televisore.  
«Papà, è una mia amica,  
perché dici così?» chiese infastidito.  
Scott annuì energico. «È incasinata,  
devi starci attento, fa un sacco di terapia».  
«Io faccio un sacco di terapia, Scott. Che vuoi  
insinuare?»  
Malia era una bella persona, era la ragazza più sincera che  
avesse mai conosciuto. Cosa c'era di sbagliato in lei? E chi si  
credevano di essere tutte quelle persone pronte a giudicarla?  
«No, io voglio solo dire che...»  
«Che sono incasinato? Perché non la smettete di  
giudicare le persone? Giudicate tutti, forse vi fa sentire meglio  
sapere che qualcuno stia messo peggio di voi o forse vi fa comodo  
illudervi che sia così. Tu papà stai costringendo  
Melissa a reggere dei telecomandi da chissà quante ore e tu  
Scott... tu, sei tu quello con il matrimonio incasinato,  
dannazione!»  
«Cercavo solo di metterti in guardia» sorrise Scott  
in imbarazzo, guardando sua madre con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Cosa non va nel tuo matrimonio?» chiese Melissa  
allarmata.  
«Niente mamma, è tutto a posto».  
«No, no, no. Melissa, dovevi vederlo quando ero a casa sua,  
sembrava un circo là dentro».  
Peter ridacchiò e Stiles era pronto ad avventarsi su di lui,  
ma Scott lo portò in cucina.  
«Dai, calmati, su calmati».  
«No, no che non mi calmo, non posso calmarmi se continui a  
dirmi di calmarmi... oddio che bello! È per me?!»  
Scott aveva tirato fuori il suo vecchio iPod e l'umore di Stiles era  
cambiato in un battito di ciglia.  
Gli avevano vietato di ascoltare musica, temendo che qualsiasi canzone  
potesse scatenare la sua ira. Dopo avevano appurato che la canzone era  
solo una, ma non si erano più preoccupati di dargli qualcosa  
che gli permettesse di ascoltare musica.  
E lui amava la musica ed era felice e quindi finse di non capire che  
quella era solo una strategia per farlo smettere di parlare.  
«Sì, è per te! Te lo regalo, ci sono  
più di settemila canzoni».  
«Grazie di cuore amico, è un bel gesto, lo  
apprezzo».  
«Sì, be' te l'avevo promesso a cena, ricordi? E  
poi ho pensato potesse servirti un po' di musica, sai per scaricare la  
tensione. Sai... sai ultimamente vado nel garage e metto su i  
Metallica, i Megadeath e raaaawrr» finse di ringhiare  
«e comincio a spaccare tutto, cazzo».  
«Devi aggiustare il tuo matrimonio» ma l'altro non  
lo stava ascoltando, era il suo momento, si stava sfogando.  
«Spacco tutto e mi faccio male alla mano»  
mostrò il pugno graffiato «e poi torno dentro casa  
e riesco a sopportare tutte le lamentele e le regole di  
Allison».  
Qualcuno suonò al campanello e l'ex sceriffo andò  
ad aprire.  
«Scott, è una puttanata».  
«Lo so, ma mi fa stare meglio, questa è la mia  
terapia» si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non va bene, quando starò con Lydia non  
farò mai una cosa del genere, te l'assicuro».  
«Lydia? Cos'è questa storia di Lydia?  
Un'ingiunzione restrittiva non è uno scherzo»  
disse qualcuno in fondo al corridoio.  
Alto, fisico da atleta professionista, capelli scuri e occhi blu  
oceano: Derek, il nipote di Peter.  
Lui, Stiles e Scott erano cresciuti insieme, erano stati uno strano  
trio di amici durante gli anni del liceo. Poi si erano separati,  
avevano preso strade diverse e si rivedevano una o due volte l'anno,  
quando Derek tornava in città per far visita allo zio.  
L'ex sceriffo lo adorava, anche Melissa lo adorava e tutti facevano un  
sacco di paragoni da sempre, perché lui era semplicemente  
troppo perfetto per chiunque. Aveva perso il padre da piccolo e Noah  
era diventato una sorta di secondo padre per lui.  
A volte Stiles pensava che, se lui fosse morto e suo padre avesse  
potuto sostituirlo con Derek, alla fine non avrebbe sentito la mancanza  
del figlio e la sua tomba non avrebbe avuto più fiori nel  
giro di poche settimane e si sarebbe trasformata in un cumulo di  
erbacce.  
«Porca vacca, ma guardati! Sei in forma, hai un aspetto  
fantastico. Ti senti bene?» Derek lasciò andare la  
valigia e la ventiquattrore e lo stritolò in un abbraccio.  
«Va tutto bene. E a te come va?» chiese Stiles per  
cortesia.  
Derek si fece serio e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Senti mi dispiace di non essere venuto a trovarti in  
ospedale, sai dopo mio padre quei posti mi fanno stare male, poi lo  
studio si è ingrandito e ho aiutato Noah con il ristorante,  
gli serve un lavoro regolare, una denuncia dei redditi per coprire  
tutti i soldi che fa da allibratore».  
«Grande, sono felice che ci sia tu ad aiutarlo»  
rispose Stiles con tono piatto.  
Un gelido silenzio calò sulla stanza, interrotto solo dalla  
telecronaca della partita e dagli urli di Noah. Derek  
allentò il nodo della cravatta e deglutì a  
disagio, mentre Stiles restò a guardarlo impassibile.  
Non lo odiava, ma stava esaurendo la scorta di perdono per tutti quelli  
che l'avevano abbandonato nel momento più buio della sua  
vita.  
«Ehm... resterò a Beacon Hills per qualche  
settimana, potremmo fare qualcosa insieme come ai vecchi tempi, solo  
tu, io e Scott. Che ne dici?» accennò un sorriso.  
«Sì, mi sembra fantastico!»  
esclamò Scott al posto suo per stemperare la tensione.  
«Bene, che ne dite di domani pomeriggio? Potremmo  
andare...»  
«No, io non posso, ho un impegno» disse subito  
Stiles.  
Scott sbuffò. «Un impegno con chi? Malia? Amico io  
lo dico per te, dovresti lasciar perdere, ha davvero un sacco di  
problemi e se non stai attento ti trascinerà giù,  
a fondo con lei».  
«Malia, quella Malia, tua cognata?» chiese Derek  
curioso.  
«Sì, proprio lei».  
«E ora come sta? Voglio dire, al funerale non sembrava messa  
troppo bene...»    
Stiles sentì un brivido di irritazione dietro la schiena e  
sbottò.  
«Sapete che vi dico? Forse quelli come Malia o me, forse noi  
sappiamo qualcosa che voi non sapete, forse capiamo più cose  
di quante ne riusciate a capire voi. Ci avete mai pensato?»  
Gli altri due non seppero cosa rispondere e Stiles uscì di  
nuovo per sbollire la rabbia, prima di ritrovarsi con un vuoto di  
memoria e le mani coperte di sangue.  
  
  
  
L'indomani Stiles si presentò a casa di Malia in perfetto  
orario, la madre lo guardava stupita dalla finestra e lui la  
salutò con un gesto educato ma anche ironico.  
Malia aprì la porta ancor prima che lui arrivasse in fondo  
al vialetto, era già vestita per allenarsi, indossava capi  
aderenti scuri in microfibra e ballerine leggere. Lo accolse con un  
mezzo sorriso, Stiles stringeva la lettera per Lydia tra le mani, come  
per segnare una netta linea di demarcazione: si stavano facendo un  
favore a vicenda, non c'era altro.  
L'interno era diverso da come l'aveva immaginato, non sembrava neppure  
una casa, ma una vera e propria sala da ballo, con il pavimento in  
legno e una parete coperta di specchi.  
«L'ho costruita con i soldi dell'assicurazione, l'ho  
progettata io. Il pavimento è in quercia, ha una buona  
elasticità per ballare, anche se in realtà non  
sono granché come ballerina, ma è una terapia ed  
è divertente. Le pareti poi sono fantastiche, posso  
aumentare il volume e nessuno lo sente» gli spiegò  
Malia con orgoglio, facendo piccole piroette intorno alla stanza.  
Stiles restò invece a braccia conserte, in posizione di  
difesa, incapace di capire come quella situazione lo facesse sentire,  
eccitato ma anche a disagio.  
«Dove dormi?» si pentì subito di quella  
domanda, non voleva di certo portarla a letto! Lei però per  
una volta rispose senza allusioni.  
«Di sopra» indicò la piccola rampa di  
scale in fondo alla sala «prima era un garage, l'ho  
ristrutturato e poi sai pensavo di mettere una sbarra da ballerina  
proprio lì, davanti allo specchio».  
Era così presa dal fargli vedere casa sua che Stiles  
pensò avessero entrambi perso di vista l'obiettivo finale,  
il motivo per cui si trovavano lì.  
«E senti, quando intendi dargliela?» chiese senza  
giri di parole.  
Malia lo guardò confusa. «Cosa?»  
«La lettera a Lydia» la sollevò per  
fargliela vedere, la gola all'improvviso secca.  
La luce negli occhi di Malia mutò, si affievolì e  
lei tornò quella di sempre.  
«Stasera. Scott, Allison e io la vediamo stasera»  
disse avvicinandosi a lui con passo sinuoso.  
Stiles deglutì. «Ho cambiato il primo paragrafo,  
ho aggiunto una citazione di Shakespeare, che è molto  
romantico, e sul futuro. Sai, se lei vorrà andare a ballare  
potremo farlo visto tutti gli allenamenti e...»   
   
«Va bene, va bene» disse lei poco convinta, senza  
riuscire a interrompere il fiume di parole.  
«...e penso che tu sia una brava maestra e che puoi anche  
insegnare a tutti e due».  
«Sì, certo» prese la lettera e la  
poggiò sulle scale, ma lui non riusciva a smettere di  
parlare.  
«E ho anche accennato a quanto sia generoso quello che io sto  
facendo per te».  
«Sì, sì, è molto  
generoso» lo condusse per mano al lato opposto della sala.  
«Mi sono messo a disposizione dei tuoi bisogni. Certo, non  
quei bisogni che... insomma, non tutti i bisogni, solo alcuni, quelli  
utili, quelli...»     
«Sì, ho capito. Facciamo così,  
cominciamo da qualcosa di semplice, parti da quell'angolo e vieni verso  
di me, attraversa la stanza» disse lei e si  
allontanò da lui il più possibile.  
A quella distanza Stiles sentì l'ossigeno raggiungere di  
nuovo il cervello: stava sbagliando tutto, Malia era Malia e Lydia ne  
sarebbe stata gelosa!  
«Possiamo fare qualcos'altro invece del ballo?»  
«Cazzo, mi prendi in giro?»  
«Sono bravo col martello, ti riparo qualcosa».  
«Un accordo è un accordo».  
«Uff, lo so, stavo solo suggerendo un'alternativa  
migliore».  
«Migliore per te, vorrai dire».  
Malia gli diede le spalle e mise le mani sui fianchi.  
«Senti, mi dispiace, hai frainteso io...»  
«Ora vieni verso di me come se fossi Lydia e l'unico modo per  
dimostrare quanto ti sono mancata è attraverso la camminata,  
una lenta camminata. Non puoi parlare, solo camminare» si  
voltò di nuovo verso di lui con aria di sfida.  
«No, non lo faccio».  
«Io sono Lydia, quindi ora vieni verso di me.  
Fallo».       
«Ma è stupido!»  
E poi Malia disse le parole magiche, sorridendo ancor prima di  
pronunciarle, sapendo di aver già vinto a mani basse.  
«Se non lo fai niente lettera».  
Stiles era letteralmente con le spalle al muro, si era cacciato in un  
bel casino e poteva solo andare avanti senza guardarsi indietro.  
Raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva, mise da parte l'orgoglio e  
iniziò ad avanzare verso Malia.  
«Tu però non sei Lydia»  
sussurrò tra i denti.  
«Sguardo basso, non sollevarlo fino a metà  
strada».  
Stiles non calcolò bene le distanze, perché  
quando sollevò il viso i loro nasi si sfiorarono.  
«Tu la senti questa emozione?» gli chiese a pochi  
centimetri dalle labbra.  
«Io non sento niente» mentì lui e  
tornò indietro in tutta fretta.  
«Ti ha mai detto nessuno com'è morto  
Isaac?» lo incalzò allora lei.  
«No».  
Un'ombra scura calò su Malia.  
«Eravamo sposati da tre anni e cinque giorni e io lo amavo,  
ma negli ultimi due mesi non mi andava di fare sesso, per niente.  
Sentivo come se fossimo tanto diversi e io ero depressa, in parte per  
cose mie e in parte perché lui voleva dei figli e io so a  
malapena prendermi cura di me stessa e questo non fa di me una  
criminale» fece una lunga pausa e asciugò via le  
lacrime con la manica della felpa.  
«Comunque, una sera è andato da Victoria's Secret,  
al centro Re di Prussia, e ha preso della lingerie per sciogliere la  
situazione, mentre tornava si è fermato per strada per  
aiutare uno con la gomma a terra e l'hanno investito e ucciso. La  
scatola di Victoria's Secret era ancora sul sedile davanti. Questa  
è un'emozione».  
Stiles si sentì per la prima volta legato a lei da una  
connessione profonda, nessuno sembrava provare il suo stesso dolore  
tanto quanto Malia. Certo sua moglie era ancora viva, ma non poteva  
vederla senza finire in prigione. Non era un po' come se fosse morta?  
«Ora puoi andare a casa, torna domani alla stessa  
ora».  
«Come sai che tornerò?»  
«Lo so e basta».  
   
   
  
  
  
  



	5. La lettera

**Capitolo  
5.** **La  
lettera**   


Aveva  
smesso di correre con la sua felpa foderata di plastica, aveva  
dimezzato la dose di farmaci e quasi non ricordava più quale  
fosse  
la lista di libri da leggere per far contenta Lydia.  
Lui e Malia  
si allenavano da quasi due mesi e il ballo era la sua nuova  
fissazione.  
Malia era davvero una brava insegnante, gli diceva  
cosa fare e lo incoraggiava senza moine, non lo faceva sentire uno  
stupido bambino incapace – come invece erano stati tutti i  
suoi  
insegnanti fino ad allora – era più calma di  
quanto si sarebbe  
aspettato e sapeva restare concentrata per ore.  
Avevano iniziato  
dandosi appuntamento ogni pomeriggio per provare; lei aveva deciso di  
dedicare le prime ore di ogni incontro all'ascolto della musica, in  
silenzio e guardandosi negli occhi, diceva che li avrebbe aiutati a  
entrare in connessione. E forse erano serviti, perché  
già alla  
seconda settimana l'imbarazzo era crollato e l'intesa era cresciuta,  
Stiles non aveva più paura di guardarla in modo diretto o di  
toccarla, la ruga tra gli occhi di Malia si era appianata.  
Di  
volta in volta imparavano nuovi passi e provavano quelli vecchi,  
Malia voleva puntare sulla varietà di stili, non potendo far  
affidamento sugli anni di pratica degli altri partecipanti alla gara.  
E quindi il carico di lavoro era aumentato al punto che i  
pomeriggi non bastavano e dovettero cominciare a vedersi anche di  
mattina.  
Stiles usciva molto presto, quando ancora suo padre  
dormiva, passava dalla tavola calda e prendeva due caffé  
americani e  
due donuts, uno con copertura al cacao amaro per Malia e uno con  
copertura al lampone per lui.  
Lei si faceva trovare sulla  
panchina più riparata del parco del suo quartiere,  
lì facevano  
colazione e restavano in genere per mezz'ora o poco più a  
parlare.  
Stiles faceva domande a caso sulle cose più disparate e  
Malia  
rispondeva con quel suo tono da donna che ne ha viste troppe per  
sorprendersi di qualcosa.  
Dopo si dedicavano al riscaldamento,  
facendo qualche giro attorno all'isolato e stretching a casa di Malia  
e restavano insieme fino a sera.  
La madre di Malia aveva smesso di  
rivolgergli occhiate al vetriolo e anzi preparava il pranzo anche per  
lui. Li aveva più volte invitati alla sua tavola, ma Malia  
preferiva  
pranzare seduta a terra piuttosto che sentire i consigli del padre su  
come trovare “un onesto cittadino americano” da  
sposare.  
Era  
la loro nuova routine e a Stiles piaceva, non avrebbe cambiato nulla,  
eccetto forse le occhiatacce di Noah quando rientrava tardi, che lo  
facevano sentire un eterno adolescente.  
Non era andato tutto  
sempre liscio, c'erano stati episodi che Stiles avrebbe preferito  
dimenticare, ma che lo tormentavano spesso di notte, quando si  
trovava da solo con se stesso.  
Come quella volta in cui Malia era  
andata in bagno a cambiarsi e lui aveva intravisto la sua schiena  
nuda attraverso lo specchio appeso alla porta. Era corso via senza  
nemmeno salutare e si era chiuso in camera a ripassare i motivi per  
cui la stava aiutando, cercando di focalizzare il volto di Lydia, che  
era sempre più sfocato nella sua mente.  
Lydia era un'idea, un  
desiderio negato, Malia era la realtà.  
Dentro di sé Stiles  
sapeva che era così, ma a livello conscio non poteva  
accettarlo, non  
poteva venire a patti con quella nuova consapevolezza, non se Malia  
parlava ancora di Isaac con gli occhi lucidi e gli ricordava che  
prima o poi Lydia avrebbe risposto alla lettera e sarebbe stato  
libero da quella “cosa di ballo”.  
E poi Lydia era sua moglie,  
avevano giurato di fronte a Dio e a tutti gli invitati che sarebbero  
stati insieme per sempre, il loro matrimonio non era uno scherzo.  
Quella promessa doveva pur valere qualcosa, no?

 

 

*

 

Non  
ce l'aveva fatta, non aveva consegnato la lettera a Lydia. A sua  
discolpa ci aveva anche provato, ma l'unica volta in cui l'aveva  
vista era sta a cena da Allison e con lei c'era anche Jordan.  
Il  
suo naso era tornato quasi dritto com'era stato prima che Stiles lo  
distruggesse e lo rendeva, se possibile, ancora più bello e  
affascinante. Scott li aveva raggiunti con un ritardo di dieci  
minuti, aveva una mano fasciata e un sorriso così finto da  
sembrare  
una paresi.  
Un'altra avrebbe desistito dal consegnare la lettera  
perché Lydia e il suo nuovo compagno sembravano felici  
insieme, lei  
no. Malia lo aveva fatto un po' per Stiles e un po' per se stessa.  
La  
verità era che, guardare Lydia ridere e fare gli occhi dolci  
a  
Jordan, aveva risvegliato in lei un vecchia rabbia che credeva  
sopita: Lydia non meritava quelle attenzioni. E, anzi, era convinta  
che l'ego della rossa bambola di porcellana avrebbe fagocitato la  
lettera e il cuore di Stiles, lasciandolo a mani vuote, più  
ferito e  
umiliato di prima.  
Così  
aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco e poi aveva nascosto la lettera  
sotto il materasso.  
La  
tentazione di leggerla era forte, troppo forte, ma non voleva  
aggravare il suo senso di colpa.  
Era già abbastanza difficile  
mentire vedendolo ogni giorno, così felice e pieno di  
speranze!  
Doveva però ammettere che quel piccolo peccato pesava meno  
degli  
altri, era l'unico di cui non riusciva a pentirsi. Sarebbe andata  
all'inferno tenendolo stretto al petto senza rimorsi e senza  
rimpianti.  
Alla fine era cascata nella trappola che Stiles non  
sapeva di averle teso, si stava innamorando di lui senza che potesse  
far nulla per per impedire a se stessa di provare ciò che  
provava.  
Ogni sua stranezza, ogni parola di troppo, ogni sguardo, sorriso o  
sospiro mettevano a tacere i suoi vecchi demoni e, allo stesso tempo,  
ne creavano di nuovi.  
Stiles non ricambiava, non avrebbe mai  
ricambiato, il suo amore per Lydia sembrava impossibile da scalfire,  
senza contare che prima o poi la verità sarebbe venuta a  
galla;  
perciò lei aveva deciso di accontentarsi di quello che  
riusciva a  
racimolare di nascosto durante i loro incontri, nonostante ogni  
sguardo, ogni abbraccio e ogni stretta di mano fossero parte di una  
finzione da lei creata per partecipare a una gara che lui voleva  
vincere per un'altra donna.  
Era debole, stupida e fragile, se lo  
ripeteva di continuo, soprattutto quando lui l'attraeva a sé  
e i  
loro corpi sbattevano uno contro l'altro e un fuoco le si accendeva  
dentro, dalla punta dei piedi alla punta dei capelli.  
Lui restava  
coerente alla sua fissazione per la moglie, mentre lei era passata al  
livello successivo, era caduta in un nuovo circolo vizioso di  
autodistruzione. Il pavimento si stava sgretolando sotto i suoi piedi  
e lei non aveva più nulla a cui aggrapparsi, nemmeno il  
dolore.  
Era  
partito il conto alla rovescia dei giorni che la separavano da Eichen  
House o da qualsiasi altra clinica per matti. Tic tac, tic tac...

 

 

*

 

«Stiles?  
Stiles, sveglia, sveglia. Dove sei stato? Ci troviamo in una grave  
situazione, lo sai?»  
Stiles si rigirò sotto le coperte, suo  
padre era seduto sul letto, indossava una tuta in acetato blu e lo  
chiamava, ma lui non ricordava neppure come ci fosse arrivato  
lì.  
Aveva ballato con Malia senza sosta, tutto il giorno, poi era  
tornato a casa e... che ore erano?  
«Noi  
dobbiamo battere i Giants se vogliamo avere una possibilità  
di  
qualificarci, una possibilità per arrivare ai play-off, te  
ne rendi  
conto?»  
«No,» grugnì con la bocca impastata dal  
sonno «non  
me ne rendevo conto».  
«Siamo in un grosso casino, quindi penso  
che sarebbe saggio se passassimo qualche tempo insieme, a leggere  
tutto sugli Eagles, a parlare di loro, giusto per rafforzare la buona  
sorte che tu hai dentro».  
Era  
ancora intontito ma gli bastò guardare gli occhi lucidi del  
padre  
per capire che il problema non erano gli Eagles, che c'era molto di  
più.  
«Sì,  
certo, d'accordo» sussurrò schiarendosi la voce e  
mettendosi  
seduto.  
Noah restò in silenzio a guardarlo e poi si passò  
una  
mano sulla fronte sospirando.  
«Ieri ho messo in ordine lo studio.  
Sai non l'avevo ancora fatto dopo quel nostro piccolo litigio, le  
videocassette erano ancora ammassate a terra e quindi le ho sistemate  
sugli scaffali con lo stesso ordine di prima. E mentre le catalogavo  
mi sono reso conto di aver dedicato parecchi anni della mia vita agli  
Eagles, più di quanto immaginassi. E poi ho trovato un album  
di  
fotografie, uno di quelli di pelle vecchia e marrone, la carta  
puzzava un po'. C'erano un sacco di foto tue da bambino e di tua  
madre, ma ce n'erano anche molte di me con te e con Derek e quindi ho  
iniziato a riflettere».  
«Su  
cosa?»  
«Be',  
sai pensavo che forse non ho passato tanto tempo con te mentre  
crescevi, forse ne ho passato troppo a lavoro e con Derek. Io e suo  
padre eravamo grandi amici e dopo che è morto mi sono  
sentito in  
dovere di sostituirlo. Eh sì, è  
così...» alcune lacrime fecero  
capolino tra le ciglia chiare.  
«E questo avrà fatto peggiorare  
il tuo comportamento, ma io... io non sapevo niente, non sapevo come  
gestire la cosa, credevo che prima o poi avresti trovato la tua  
strada da solo e non volevo costringerti ad appassionarti allo sport,  
volevo che tu fossi libero di scegliere in qualche modo, ma ho  
sbagliato tutto, quindi... quindi adesso voglio recuperare, tutta  
questa storia degli Eagles tratta di noi che passiamo del tempo  
insieme. Voglio fare tutto il possibile per aiutarti a rimetterti in  
piedi, voglio solo recuperare, capisci? Per questo ti chiedo sempre  
di guardare le partite con me, così possiamo parlare,  
possiamo...  
confidarci» finì con la voce rotta dal pianto.  
Stiles avvertì  
un grosso groppo in gola guardando suo padre sciogliersi in lacrime,  
lo aveva visto piangere una sola volta al funerale di sua moglie, la  
madre di Stiles morta quando lui era ancora piccolo. Era stata dura  
crescere con un padre che beveva e scommetteva per affogare il  
proprio dolore, era stata dura crescere all'ombra di Derek, ma non  
aveva senso continuare a guardarsi indietro, Stiles aveva scelto di  
andare oltre quel periodo.  
Diede  
qualche pacca sulle spalle a suo padre per aiutarlo a ricomporsi e  
gli passò anche uno dei fazzoletti di carta che teneva sul  
comodino.  
«Quindi tutta la storia che porto fortuna agli Eagles  
serviva solo a stare insieme?»  
Noah  
annuì soffiandosi il naso.  
«Verresti di sotto a parlare con me e  
Peter ora?» gli disse poi dopo essersi calmato.  
«Certo».  
Stiles  
si diede una rinfrescata e guardando il cielo grigio fuori vide che  
era già mattina. Avrebbe saltato l'abituale colazione con  
Malia e  
questo lo rese triste, ma non sapeva proprio come contattarla per  
farglielo sapere.  
Peter  
era seduto al tavolo in cucina, indossava uno dei suoi maglioncini  
con lo scollo a V color crema e beveva caffè nero ristretto.  
«Peter,  
digli quello che sto facendo» disse Noah, addentando una  
ciambella.  
«Vuole puntare tutto sulla partita dei Giants, tutti i  
soldi che gli servono per il ristorante».  
«Digli  
perché».  
Peter fece una smorfia di disappunto.  
«Perché lui  
crede in te».  
«Che... che cosa? È vero?» chiese Stiles  
incredulo.  
«Sì,  
io credo in te e voglio che tu lo sappia, perciò  
punterò pesante  
stavolta, hai capito? Voglio anche che tu vada alla partita con  
Derek».  
«Tu  
vuoi che io vada alla partita con Derek?» ripeté  
Stiles sempre più  
incredulo.  
«Certo  
che lo voglio!»  
«E  
lui vuole che io ci vada? Te l'ha detto lui?»  
«Sì,  
lo ha detto a me e a Peter».  
«Con tutti i suoi amici?»  
«Esatto, con tutti i suoi amici, si fida di te».  
«E  
non si vergogna?»  
«No,  
no, perché dovrebbe? Anch'io vorrei venire alla partita ma  
sono  
stato bandito dallo stadio. Ci terrei tantissimo a vedere battere i  
Giants e sfilare un sacco di soldi a questo stronzo»  
ridacchiò.  
Peter non era dello stesso parere.  
«Senti,  
personalmente la trovo una scommessa stupida, penso che sia ridicolo  
puntare tutti quei soldi per il ristorante su una partita»  
disse e  
finì il caffè in un sorso.  
«Peter,  
io spero che tu abbia sentito quello che ho detto. È come  
un'attività di famiglia, è la nostra famiglia che  
tenta, io e  
Stiles siamo uniti in questa faccenda, è così che  
funziona. È una  
vibrazione positiva».  
Peter  
sollevò le spalle «Come ti pare».  
«E quand'è la partita?»  
chiese invece Stiles.  
«Domani,  
perché?»  
Tra tutti i giorni perché proprio quello? La gara si  
avvicinava e a loro mancava l'ultima parte della coreografia, non  
avevano tempo da perdere e anche un solo giorno era importante.  
«Ho  
preso un impegno con Malia riguardo un progetto e c'è una  
parte  
molto molto importante che noi dobbiamo ripassare domenica,  
perciò  
io...» sospirò affranto «io non posso. E  
prima che tu dica altro,  
mi fa bene, mi fa davvero bene. Mi sta insegnando disciplina,  
concentrazione e, non l'avrei mai pensato, ma è una cosa  
buona».  
Peter sorrise con malizia.  
«Mmh, e che cos'è questa  
cosa? Che sarebbe questo progetto per cui resti tutto il giorno fuori  
casa con questa Malia? Sicuro che si tratti di un'attività  
da fare  
in piedi e non sdraiati?» disse ammiccando verso Noah. Suo  
padre lo  
guardò storto in attesa di conferma.  
«Cos...?  
No, è solo una cosa di ballo, non c'è altro  
papà, lo giuro».  
«Va  
bene, va bene. Ora però risolvi questa cosa con Malia, devi  
andare  
alla partita, non puoi deludermi così e... ehi, dove stai  
andando?»  
«A  
risolvere questa cosa con Malia, ci vediamo dopo».

Malia  
lo stava aspettando fuori casa propria con aria di tempesta.  
«Dove  
sei stato? Sei in ritardo».  
«Scusa,  
mio padre...»  
«Sì,  
va bene, non importa, vieni dentro» disse e lo spinse oltre  
la  
porta.  
Stiles non poteva andare in città a comprare delle scarpe  
da ballo e si vergognava a chiedere un passaggio, a Malia era vietato  
prendere l'auto, così avevano ovviato al problema foderando  
con del  
nastro isolante le scarpe sportive di Stiles. Ogni mattina lei lo  
costringeva a sedersi e gli avvolgeva i piedi nel nastro, era  
un'altra delle loro nuove abitudini, anche se Stiles la odiava, lo  
metteva in imbarazzo. Si sentiva uno dei vecchi padri padroni che  
obbligavano le mogli ad allacciare loro le scarpe. Malia invece non  
sembrava infastidita dalla cosa.  
Quella mattina però era irritata  
e quindi strinse così forte che Stiles quasi  
sentì la gomma delle  
scarpe piegarsi.  
«Senti, devo chiederti una cosa» le disse  
quando si rimisero in piedi.  
«Cosa?» lo guardò storto con un  
sopracciglio pericolosamente alzato.  
«Domani  
posso passare metà giornata con te e metà alla  
partita?»  
Malia  
rise sprezzante.  
«Farò finta che tu non me l'abbia chiesto.  
Questi sono i due giorni che abbiamo previsto per trovare il passo  
forte e non è ancora pronto e non abbiamo altro  
tempo».  
«Lo  
so, ma mio padre si è aperto con me ed è stato  
bellissimo e io  
voglio essergli d'aiuto. Ha paura che la jella sugli Eagles li stia  
fottendo ed è agitato perché passo del tempo con  
te».  
Malia  
incrociò le braccia al petto e fece una smorfia che non  
prometteva  
nulla di buono.  
«Oh, non mi dire, io sto portando jella agli  
Eagles?»  
«No,  
non sei tu che porti jella, ma la jella si sta abbattendo  
perché non  
sono con lui durante le partite».  
Malia cambiò espressione, lo  
scherno si spense e la determinazione si accese.  
«Indovina un  
po'?» disse piano.  
«Cosa?»  
«Lydia ha risposto alla tua lettera»  
sganciò la bomba e si  
diresse su per le scale senza perderlo di vista.  
Quando scese  
portò con sé una busta bianca sigillata e  
perfetta, diversa dalla  
lettera spiegazzata che le aveva consegnato lui. Tipico di Lydia  
avere sempre tutto in ordine.  
Stiles fece per prenderla, ma Malia  
gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse via.  
«Non puoi leggerla  
finché non metti a punto quel passo, forza».  
Diceva sul serio  
quando parlava di disciplina e concentrazione, solo due mesi prima si  
sarebbe avventato su Malia per strapparle la lettera dalle mani, in  
quel momento si limitò a sbuffare e mettersi in posizione.  
Il  
“passo forte”, come lo chiamava Malia, doveva  
essere una presa in  
stile Dirty Dancing, ma non erano abbastanza allenati in generale,  
quindi ogni volta che ci provavano cadevano a terra.  
Provarono  
sette volte, Stiles riusciva a pensare solo alla lettera poggiata  
sulle scale.  
«Mal scusami, non ci riesco se non leggo la lettera  
di Lydia, va bene? È che ormai ce l'ho in testa e noi ancora  
non ci  
siamo, chiaro?» disse mentre lei si preparava per l'ottavo  
tentativo.  
Malia si passò una mano tra i capelli e tolse la  
fascia con cui li teneva fermi, era sudata e aveva il fiatone.  
«Va  
bene. Spero solo che tu reagisca bene».  
«Grazie, grazie  
davvero. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato, non so perché, ma...  
com'era la  
sua energia quando gliel'hai data?»  
«Era  
incuriosita, eccitata e un po' spaventata» rispose  
porgendogli la  
busta.  
Anche  
lei sembrava spaventata mentre lui strappava la carta incollata per  
aprirla.  
«Cerca  
di restare positivo».  
Era di semplice carta bianca, scritta al  
computer e poi stampata, assolutamente impersonale, ma era lunga il  
che non poteva che essere positivo no? Stiles sentì freddo  
ma anche  
caldo.  
«La  
leggo ad alta voce, va bene? Perché se dice qualcosa che...  
è  
chiederti troppo?»  
Malia  
scosse la testa e lui guardò le prime righe senza leggerle  
davvero.  
«Hai  
detto che l'avresti letta ad alta voce» gli  
ricordò in un  
sussurro.  
Sembrava tenerci quasi quanto lui.  
«Va bene,  
scusami. Caro Stiles, è stata una grande emozione per me  
avere la  
tua lettera, come sono sicura immaginerai, ma sono felice che tu sia  
stato così discreto da affidarla a Malia. Questo ci  
dà l'occasione  
di comunicare mentre mantengo l'ingiunzione restrittiva  
finché non  
mi sento al sicuro. Devo ammettere che sembri in gran forma e sono  
felice che ti senta positivo e che diventi un uomo affettuoso e  
caritatevole, cosa che per me tu sei sempre stato» si  
fermò, perché  
l'emozione risalì veloce dal petto agli occhi e le lacrime  
spinsero  
per uscire com'era successo a suo padre.  
«Mi  
sono commossa nel leggere di Excelsior e della tua fiducia nel lieto  
fine, sono anche commossa del tuo atto d'amore di leggere i libri che  
ho consigliato ai ragazzi del liceo, mi dispiace che tu li trovi  
negativi, ma io non concordo, li considero grandi opere d'arte che  
riflettono quanto sia difficile la vita e possono aiutare i ragazzi a  
prepararsi agli ostacoli».  
«Nonostante  
tutti questi sviluppi positivi, Stiles, devo confessare che se leggo  
bene i segnali mi occorre qualcosa di più che dimostri che  
sei  
pronto a riprendere il nostro matrimonio. Altrimenti mi ritrovo a  
pensare che sarebbe... meglio per entrambi procedere con le nostre  
vite... separatamente» lesse l'ultima parola in un soffio e  
poi  
guardò Malia, che come uno specchio gli restituì  
lo stesso sguardo  
carico di paura e smarrimento.  
«Ti  
prego non reagire d'impulso, prenditi del tempo per riflettere. Sono  
contenta che tu stia bene, con amore, Lydia» chiuse la  
lettera e la  
mise in tasca.  
Tutti i mesi passati in clinica a pensarla gli  
parvero inutili, rivide se stesso provare e riprovare il discorso che  
le avrebbe fatto una volta uscito e provò pena per  
quell'uomo  
ingenuo, che si sforzava di restare positivo nonostante il mondo gli  
stesse cadendo addosso.  
Ancora una volta le aveva dato il potere  
di distruggerlo e lei non aveva perso l'occasione di farlo.  
«Per  
oggi basta, ho finito» disse e andò a prendere la  
felpa.  
«Ha  
detto di dimostrarle qualcosa, Stiles. Questo ballo potrebbe essere  
quel qualcosa, non avresti mai fatto una cosa così in un  
milione di  
anni. Dimostra ogni genere di capacità a tantissimi livelli  
diversi:  
concentrazione, collaborazione, disciplina. Stiles, è  
romantico  
proprio come ti avevo detto. È... è per  
lei».  
Stiles trattenne  
a stento i singhiozzi e si asciugò in fretta le lacrime,  
vergognandosene. Non voleva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, anche  
se Malia non lo stava rimproverando, a lei andava bene se lui  
esprimeva le sue emozioni, non lo riteneva meno uomo per  
questo.  
«Grazie per la lettera, ci vediamo domani,  
d'accordo?»  
disse senza voltarsi e andò via.

L'indomani  
Derek si presentò in camera sua senza nemmeno bussare,  
saltandogli  
addosso.  
Un altro risveglio del genere e sarebbe tornato da solo  
ad Eichen House.  
«STILES! SVEGLIA SVEGLIAAAAA!» urlò  
raggiungendoli Scott.  
Stiles non aveva dormito molto, in realtà  
si era da poco appisolato, ma la partita degli Eagles non avrebbe di  
certo aspettato lui e il suo sonno disturbato.  
Li accompagnò  
Noah, perché Derek non aveva la sua auto in quella  
città e la  
macchina di Scott serviva ad Allison. Fu come tornare davvero ai  
vecchi schifosissimi tempi.  
«Papà,  
mi presti il telefono?»  
«È  
un'emergenza?»  
«Sì,  
più o meno. Sto facendo questo progetto con Malia e voglio  
avvertirla che non arriverò in tempo».  
«Va  
bene, ma che non diventi lei l'emergenza, quella pazza  
scatenata».  
«Ok. Scott, mi presti il tuo telefono?»  
«Mi  
dispiace amico, non se si tratta di Malia, sai come la penso».  
«Derek?  
Ti prego, almeno tu».  
«Sì,  
quando saremo arrivati, adesso sto aspettando una telefonata  
e...»  
«Grazie  
tante a tutti!» esclamò stizzito e calò  
il silenzio.  
«Sai  
papà, mi dispiace che tu non possa venire con noi, che sia  
stato  
bandito dallo stadio perché hai picchiato tutti. In fondo  
non siamo  
così diversi, vero?»  
«Pensi che sia una brutta cosa?»  
«No,  
è una buona cosa».  
«Bene,  
siamo arrivati. Mi raccomando, non bere troppo e non picchiare  
nessuno e andrà bene».  
«Sì papà, sono una roccia».  
«Ottimo,  
bravo figliolo. Passo a prendervi quando è  
finita?» chiese poi a  
Derek e Scott.  
«No, ci accompagna a casa Boyd. Grazie per il  
passaggio» rispose Derek.

La  
folla di fronte allo stadio era immensa ai suoi occhi, cominciava ad  
abituarsi agli spazi ristretti e con poca gente, vederne  
così tanta  
lo fece sentire piccolo e indifeso.  
C'erano  
un sacco di auto parcheggiate e anche camper, c'erano persone che  
arrostivano carne sulla griglia, ragazze svestite e dipinte di verde,  
uomini con lunghe barbe e grosse pance che bevevano birra e facevano  
gare di rutti.  
Lui, Derek e Scott si fecero largo fino a una  
Prius rossa, lì accanto qualcuno aveva allestito un piccolo  
barbecue. C'erano Boyd e Brett, due amici di Derek che li accolsero  
urlando cose senza senso.  
«Ciao  
ragazzi! Vi presento Stiles, un mio amico d'infanzia, per me  
è come  
un fratello».  
«Ehi, Stiles! Com'è che mi hanno detto che ti  
hanno appena dimesso?» lo schernì Brett.  
«Sì,  
il matto che viene dalla gabbia dei matti» rincarò  
la dose Boyd  
scoppiando a ridere.  
Derek non la prese bene.  
«E  
che cazzo ragazzi! Mi ero già raccomandato prima, vi avevo  
detto di  
non dire niente!»  
Stiles però odiava essere trattato in modo  
diverso, quindi disse che non importava e stemperò la  
situazione.  
Bevvero birra e mangiarono hot-dog fino a quando un  
piccolo camper non giunse nelle vicinanze.  
Era il dottor Deaton  
insieme ad amici e familiari, molti dei quali di origine indiana.  
Ricordava che sua moglie fosse asiatica, ma aveva sempre pensato  
avesse gli occhi a mandorla.  
Stiles non ci penso due volte ad  
andare a salutarlo, mentre Boyd avvertiva Derek urlandogli di fermare  
il suo fratellino.  
Alan era molto diverso rispetto a come era  
abituato a vederlo, non indossava il completo elegante ma aveva la  
maglia di DeSean Jackson identica alla sua e il viso colorato,  
metà  
verde e metà bianco.  
«Ehi, dottor Deaton!»  
Quello si girò  
e gli sorrise allargando le braccia.  
«Ehi, Stiles!»  
«Che  
ci fai qui?»  
«Dobbiamo battere i Giants, fratello!» rispose  
l'altro abbracciandolo a sorpresa.  
«Non  
dovrei vederti, giusto? Sai, fuori dallo studio, non è  
illegale?»  
«Stiles,  
oggi sono il tuo fratello in verde, non il tuo terapista. Sono  
felicissimo di vederti. Meraviglioso, meraviglioso che tu sia  
qui!»  
gli diede un'energica pacca sulle spalle.  
In breve il gruppo di  
Stiles e quello del dottore si unirono a bere e mangiare insieme.  
Scott era ubriaco fradicio ancor prima di entrare allo stadio, non  
faceva che battere le braccia come delle ali, urlando “Forza  
Eagles!”.  
Ad un certo punto Stiles si rese conto di non aver  
ancora avvertito Malia e, in un momento di relativa calma prese da  
parte proprio Scott.  
«Allora senti, te lo devo dire, io non ce  
l'ho il suo numero. Se vuoi puoi chiamare Allison, ma io non voglio  
parlare con Allison!»  
«Perché non vuoi parlarle? È tua  
moglie!»  
«Perché  
lei ha il potere di abbattermi amico, mi butta  
giù!» saltellò come  
un bambino capriccioso.  
«Oh  
andiamo, non getterai via così il tuo matrimonio,  
c'è dell'amore  
tra voi due. Avevate una bellissima cosa che si è interrotta  
da  
qualche parte e devi risanarla come un chiropratico, devi fare una  
manipolazione da chiropratico! Basta con le stranezze, non voglio  
venire a casa tua e non poter dire quello che penso».  
Se il suo  
matrimonio era davvero una nave alla deriva nell'oceano del  
fallimento, poteva impegnarsi per salvare quello del suo migliore  
amico, lui ce l'aveva una qualche possibilità.  
«Ok, hai ragione,  
hai ragione» gli disse Scott ridendo e poi la situazione  
precipitò.  
Un gruppo di tifosi bianchi e razzisti aveva  
individuato il loro piccolo ritrovo e non sembravano contenti.  
«Ehi,  
voi! Che cazzo ci fate qui? Che è questa puzza di indiano di  
merda?  
Qui siamo in America belli, tornatevene al vostro paese!»  
disse un  
energumeno pelato e con la barba rivolto a Deaton.  
«Io  
sono un dottore!» disse quello prima di ricevere il pugno che  
diede  
inizio alla rissa.  
«Stiles, resta qui. Tu sei una roccia, va  
bene? Non immischiarti» gli disse Scott prima di andare ad  
aiutare  
Deaton.  
Lui era una roccia, era una roccia, una roccia, era una  
roccia...  
«Che cazzo state facendo? Lasciateli in pace!»  
urlò  
Derek mettendosi in mezzo per separare le due fazioni.  
«Zitto,  
traditore della tua stessa razza!» disse uno e lo  
afferrò da dietro  
per tenerlo fermo, mentre un altro si scagliò su di lui e lo  
prese a  
calci e a pugni, senza che Derek potesse far nulla per  
difendersi.  
Stiles non ci vide più.  
In breve stese tre  
persone, morse l'orecchio di uno che aveva provato a fermarlo fino a  
sentir scorrere il sangue e poi il buio.

«Come ti è venuto  
in mente di andare allo stadio, eh? E mi meraviglio di lei dottor  
Deaton, ha incoraggiato un atteggiamento potenzialmente pericoloso  
invece di fermarlo. Su voi due invece non ho niente da dire, le avete  
prese per benino, penso basti come punizione».  
Jackson guidava  
l'auto della polizia con il solito atteggiamento annoiato e odioso,  
tenendo un braccio fuori dal finestrino e la testa appoggiata al  
sedile. Derek grugnì e tossì tenendosi il ventre.  
«Non ti  
lamentare, ti è andata bene, avrebbero potuto romperti  
qualcosa. A  
chi non è andata bene è il signorino seduto  
accanto a me, non è  
vero Stiles? Lydia potrebbe sporgere un'altra denuncia e allora  
niente Eichen House, benvenuta prigione».  
«Io sono un dottore»  
ripeté Deaton ancora sotto shock, la guancia gonfia per il  
pugno.  
Arrivarono a casa Stilinski che era sera inoltrata e vi  
trovarono Peter felice come una pasqua, Melissa agitata e un  
distrutto ex sceriffo che aveva appena perso tutti i suoi soldi: gli  
Eagles avevano perso miseramente.  
Stiles entrò in casa con la  
bocca ancora sporca di sangue.  
«Ma che cazzo hai combinato? Ti  
sei è fuso il cervello? Avevi detto di avere il controllo di  
te, che  
eri una roccia! Non ti rendi conto che per colpa tua ho perso una  
fortuna?»  
«Ero una roccia, sono ancora una roccia!»  
urlò  
Stiles, ricevendo il supporto del resto della combriccola.  
«È  
andato tutto in pezzi! È andato tutto a puttane!»  
urlò Noah e si  
tolse la maglia degli Eagles.  
«No,  
papà ti prego!» Stiles provò a fermarlo  
ma venne malamente spinto  
via.  
«No, è andato tutto a puttane, tu e il ballo del  
cazzo! Sei  
un perdente, sei un perdente!» lo spinse ancora.  
«Non voglio più  
vedere la tua faccia!» gli urlò quasi in lacrime  
dalla rabbia.  
Il  
campanello allora suonò, ma la persona dall'altra parte  
della porta  
non aspettò che qualcuno arrivasse ad aprire,  
entrò in casa come  
una furia e si avventò su Stiles.  
«Dobbiamo parlare, qui e ora!  
Quando prendi un impegno importante con qualcuno, non è  
educato non  
presentarsi!»  
«Aspetta, aspetta un momento io ho provato a  
chiamarti ma poi quei razzisti sono arrivati e...» si  
strofinò via  
il sangue rappreso dalla barba. «Ho provato a chiamarti, te  
lo  
giuro!»  
«Ah, ma davvero?!»  
«Te l'ho detto, volevo  
dividere la giornata tra te e gli Eagles, mio padre mi tirava da una  
parte e...»  
«Ma  
è fantastico, Stiles! Sono contenta per tutti loro, ma tutti  
loro  
non hanno preso un impegno con me in cambio del mio aiuto!»  
«Sono  
Malia, a proposito» si voltò a guardare tutti i  
presenti nella  
stanza come se fossero schifosi scarafaggi senza valore. Solo lei  
avrebbe potuto farlo indossando un paio di leggings corti e un trench  
elegante.  
«Che cos'è questa fesseria con Malia?»  
chiese Noah ai  
limiti dell'esasperazione più nera.  
«Non è una fesseria! Avevo  
questa cosa con lei!» rispose Stiles alterato.  
«Che cos'è? Non  
capisco, quella è una pazza! Da quando hai cominciato a  
frequentarla  
è crollato tutto. La causa, la cazzo di causa è  
qui davanti a  
noi».  
Malia, punta sul vivo, si rivolse direttamente all'ex  
sceriffo.  
«Lei pensa che io porti jella agli Eagles, non è  
vero?»  
«Sì, tutto questo succede da quando ti ha  
conosciuta!»  
«Lei  
crede che sia mia la colpa di oggi?» Malia agitò  
il braccio  
indicandoli tutti.  
«Sì, certo, è tua la colpa di  
oggi» affermò  
convinto.  
«Ah  
sì? È mia la colpa di oggi? Parliamone,  
avanti» disse con gli  
occhi da pazza che Stiles aveva già visto alla tavola  
calda.  
«Accomodati» disse Noah, accompagnando la parola a  
un  
gesto della mano.  
«La prima sera, a cena da mia sorella, gli  
Eagles hanno battuto i Forty Niners alla grande, 40 a 26; la seconda  
volta che ci siamo visti, correvamo e gli Eagles hanno battuto i  
Dodgers 7 a 5 nella lega nazionale».  
«Ha ragione, Noah» disse  
Derek.  
«La volta seguente che siamo andati a correre gli Eagles  
hanno battuto i Falcons 27 a 14; la quarta volta che eravamo insieme  
abbiamo mangiato cereali alla tavola calda e gli Eagles hanno  
dominato Tampa Bay nella quarta partita delle World Series 10 a  
2».  
«Oh, wow, affascinante» disse Stiles.  
E  
anche Noah sembrava molto colpito da tutta quella serie di  
coincidenze, che non potevano solo essere tali, no c'era di  
più, un  
disegno che non riusciva ancora a vedere per intero.  
«Ok, fammi  
pensare, aspetta un attimo» le disse con un tono  
più amichevole.  
«E  
perché non pensa a quando gli Eagles hanno battuto i Sioux  
14 a  
7?»  
«Stava con te?»  
«Stava  
con me! Siamo andati a correre».  
«Davvero?» chiese Stiles, non  
se lo ricordava proprio...  
«Non  
c'è stata nessuna partita da quando Stiles e io proviamo  
ogni giorno  
e se Stiles fosse stato con me, come avrebbe dovuto, non avrebbe  
fatto a botte e non si sarebbe messo e nei guai e, chissà,  
magari  
Eagles avrebbero battuto i New York Giants».  
«Sì,  
ha un senso Noah, sotto tutti i punti di vista» Derek le  
diede di  
nuovo ragione.  
E  
poi Malia diede la stoccata finale, come un felino che azzanna la  
propria preda per ucciderla dopo averci giocato per un po'.  
«Qualcuno  
qui sa qual è il motto ufficiale dello stato di New York,  
che sta  
sul sigillo ufficiale dello stato di New York? Eh? Nessuno? Lei lo  
sa?»  
Tutti risposero di no, ma lei si prese qualche secondo per  
dare maggiore impatto alla bomba.  
«EXCELSIOR!»  
E il “no”  
generale si trasformò in “coooosa?”.  
«Già, proprio così,  
controlli pure! Non che me ne freghi un cazzo del vostro football o  
delle sue scaramanzie ma, se fossi io a leggere i segnali, non  
manderei un tizio degli Eagles il cui motto personale è  
“excelsior”  
a una partita dei Giants manco morta, soprattutto se ha già  
dei guai  
con la legge».  
«Incredibile, è incredibile» continuava  
a dire  
Derek.  
«Wow, come la sai tutta questa roba?» le chiese  
Stiles,  
mentre lei stappava una delle birre sul tavolo e beveva a grandi  
sorsate.  
«Ho fatto le mie ricerche».  
Sul viso di Noah c'era  
un'ammirazione che Stiles aveva visto raramente in vita sua, suo  
padre era stato folgorato da Malia. Nessuno aveva mai preso tanto sul  
serio il suo modo di vedere le cose, interpretando i segnali e le  
coincidenze in modo così preciso.  
«Be', cara Malia, sono  
colpito» annuì arricciando le labbra.  
«Devo riesaminare la  
situazione, prima non mi fidavo della cosa, ma devo dire che ora  
sì»  
ammise la sconfitta.  
«Non  
ci credo, ora lei ti piace papà?»  
«Mmh, devo dire di sì,  
già».  
La tensione si era risolta, la tempesta era passata,  
quindi era ovvio che Peter intervenisse per ravvivare la fiamma della  
discordia.  
«Noah, io mi sento una pezza, sai. Tu hai scommesso,  
io ho vinto un sacco di soldi e ora guarda la tua famiglia in  
subbuglio» disse con tono dispiaciuto.  
«Oh, vaffanculo Peter, tu  
ne vai pazzo. Tu vivi per queste cagate, scommetti contro mio padre  
da una vita, stai rigirando il coltello nella piaga e ci godi da  
morire!» intervenne Malia infuriata.  
«Questa è un'assurdità!»  
si difese lui.  
«CI GODI DA MORIRE!» continuò ad  
aggredirlo lei,  
sembrava volesse davvero azzannarlo.  
L'ammirazione di Noah  
cresceva di minuto in minuto e dal modo in cui annuiva, Stiles  
intuì  
che forse aveva finalmente capito che tipo di persona fosse  
Peter.  
«Non è vero, quello che stai dicendo non  
è affatto  
vero!»  
«Allora dimostralo!» lo sfidò, seguita a  
ruota da Noah  
che ripeté le stesse parole.  
«E come volete che ve lo dimostri?»  
«Già, come ce lo dimostra?» chiese l'ex  
sceriffo rivolto a  
Malia.  
«Dandogli la possibilità di rivincere tutto, il  
doppio o  
niente».  
Stiles fece un balzo in avanti, superò Malia e prese  
suo padre per le spalle.  
«No no no, papà non starli a sentire!»  
«Il  
doppio o niente sui Bengals la prossima settimana?»  
Malia si  
stava divertendo a tenere il coltello dalla parte del manico. Bevve  
un altro sorso di birra scuotendo la testa.  
«No, contro i  
Cowboys» disse con enfasi da cattivo della Disney.  
Un “oooh”  
collettivo si sollevò dai presenti nella stanza.  
«Ah, avanti  
vuoi scherzare?» disse Peter messo alle strette.  
Noah era pronto  
ad adottare Malia o a costringere Stiles a sposarla. Magari entrambe  
le cose.  
«È  
la tua squadra, giusto Peter?» ghignò soddisfatta.  
«Sì,  
è la mia squadra, va bene? Contenta? Forza, dimmi  
quand'è la  
partita».  
«Lo sai bene! Il 28 dicembre, ultima partita della  
stagione, lo stesso giorno al Benjamin Franklin si svolge la gara di  
ballo a coppie stile libero».  
Peter la fulminò risentito e Noah  
ne approfittò per prendersi la sua piccola rivincita.  
«I Cowboys  
non erano la squadra d'America?»  
«Già  
Peter, non credi nella squadra d'America?» gli fece eco Malia.  
«Sì,  
credo nella squadra d'America, ma se vinco la scommessa io vinco il  
tuo libro, tu sei fuori gioco e non hai più il ristorante,  
non hai  
più niente!»  
«Mi piace! Io credo negli Eagles e credo in mio  
figlio, accetto la scommessa».  
«Noah,  
ti prego non farlo! È un suicidio!» Scott  
intervenne per la prima  
volta.  
«Excelsior appartiene a questa casa, non allo stato di New  
York».  
«Papà ascoltami, non sapevo che quello fosse il  
loro motto».  
«Nemmeno io! Non è incredibile?»  
«Papà,  
ascolta Scott, questo è un suicidio non dovresti, non  
dovresti...»  
«Shh, sta zitto hai già fatto abbastanza. Peter,  
che ne dici? I miei Eagles hanno un handicap di un punto e mezzo e  
sai che c'è? Ti concedo ben dieci punti!».  
Derek gettò la busta  
di ghiaccio secco che teneva sull'occhio nero e si alzò dal  
divano,  
ancora dolorante per le botte prese, e afferrò suo zio per  
la maglia  
dei Giants.  
«No, zio! Non accettare la scommessa!» gli disse  
sollevandolo da terra, ma Peter non era tipo da tirarsi indietro di  
fronte a una vincita tanto facile.  
«Sì  
che deve accettarla! Con i dieci punti che gli ho dato c'è  
uno  
scarto pazzesco a suo vantaggio! I Cowboys sono vigliacchi! E  
scommetto che sei un tale vigliacco che non accetterai. E in  
più,  
qualunque sia il punteggio a questa cosa di ballo, com'è?  
Malia,  
com'è?»  
«No, papà smettila di tirarci in mezzo!»  
«Sei  
pazzo a buttare via così tanti punti, è ridicolo,  
io non lo  
accetto!... anzi, aspetta un secondo, mi piace l'idea di una  
martingala»  
«Cosa?  
Nessuna martinagala, no!» disse Derek  
«Stiles,  
come si vince a questa gara di ballo, insomma, come assegnano il  
punteggio?» continuò Peter imperterrito.  
«Non so, non so come  
cazzo l'assegnano, noi partecipiamo e basta, ci sono i giudici,  
questa è una gara di ballo di alto livello! Non mettere  
questa parte  
nella martingala»  
«Valgono  
le regole di Philadelphia, ogni ballerino riceve un punteggio da 1 a  
10, si fa la media tra quattro giudici» rispose Malia.  
«D'accordo,  
il punteggio va da 1 a 10, giusto? E voi quanto siete  
bravi?»  
«Facciamo schifo» disse Stiles beccandosi  
un'occhiataccia da Malia.  
«Non  
facciamo schifo, Stiles è un principiante, io non male,  
l'importante  
è partecipare».  
«E come sono gli altri concorrenti?»  
«Sono  
bravi, alcuni sono dei professionisti».  
«Quindi se io dicessi  
che dovreste arrivare solo a cinque sarei molto, molto generoso,  
giusto?»  
«No, sarebbe un miracolo se prendessimo un 5!»  
urlò  
Stiles.  
«Oh  
andiamo, fammi il piacere, ce la facciamo ad arrivare a 5 su  
10!» lo  
rimbeccò Malia.  
«E sia!» esclamò Noah «vada  
per 5!»  
«Ma  
papà, non ci hai nemmeno visto ballare! Sei pazzo? Di che  
stai  
parlando?!»  
Deaton,  
che era rimasto fermo ad ascoltare tutto il tempo alzò  
timidamente  
la mano.  
«Qualcuno mi spiega cos'è la martingala, per  
piacere?»  
«Devi  
azzeccare due scommesse o perdi tutto quanto, perché il  
signor  
Stilinski vinca gli Eagles devono battere i Cowboys e in più  
Stiles  
e Malia devono avere almeno un cinque alla gara di ballo»  
spiegò  
Scott.  
«È  
una cosa da maniaco maniaco. Dovreste venire tutti al mio studio,  
potrei aiutarvi» disse Deaton, ma nessuno lo  
ascoltò.  
«E  
allora la martingala è decisa!» disse Peter e lui  
e Noah si  
strinsero la mano per suggellare la scommessa.  
«Sapete  
cosa? Io me ne tiro fuori. Peter, sei un pezzo di merda, un vero  
pezzo di merda, mi ritiro. Non voglio più ballare, mi  
ritiro».  
«Stiles, non puoi farlo adesso, pensaci su» gli  
disse  
Malia, ma lui non voleva ascoltare altro, non voleva sentire  
più una  
parola da nessuno, gli serviva aria fresca per riflettere.  
«No,  
no, me ne vado» disse andando verso la porta.  
«Eccolo qua,  
eccoci di nuovo sulla linea di una yard soltanto, DeSean strappa la  
sconfitta a un morso dalla vittoria!» gli urlò  
dietro suo padre.  
«Ma  
che vuol dire papà? Non posso fare quel collegamento che fai  
tu con  
DeSean Jackson, non m'importa più ormai, va bene? Solo  
perché metto  
questa cazzo di maglia? No, non ci sto più, mi  
dispiace» disse e  
uscì sul portico.  
Malia provò ancora una volta a  
fermarlo.  
«Stiles, se fossi io a leggere i segnali...»  
«Chi  
legge i segnali? Tu leggi i segnali?! Sono tutte cazzate!»  
«Non  
ti stai comportando da uomo» lo ammonì allora  
Malia e lo ripeté  
urlando a squarciagola quando lui si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Una  
volta fuori, con l'aria fredda della notte a pizzicargli le guance e  
i polmoni, Stiles fece un respiro profondo. C'erano alcune parole che  
stavano scavando un buco nel suo cervello, dentro il centro della  
memoria, si facevano largo tra i ricordi e non riusciva a  
fermarle.  
“Leggere i segnali”, chi gli aveva già  
detto che  
leggeva i segnali? Le parole alla fine arrivarono e destinazione in  
un'esplosione di fuochi d'artificio e consapevolezza.  
Stiles tirò  
fuori dalla tasca la lettera di Lydia, l'aveva portata con  
sé alla  
partita come portafortuna e come monito per non mettersi nei guai,  
anche se nei fatti non era andata bene.  
La rilesse velocemente  
riga per riga e infine arrivò al punto: “. _..devo  
confessare che  
se leggo bene i segnali mi occorre qualcosa di più che  
dimostri che  
sei pronto a riprendere il nostro matrimonio._”  
Non  
era stata Lydia a scrivere quella lettera, era stata Malia. E  
stavolta la sua malattia non c'entrava nulla, non era una delle sue  
assurde teorie del complotto, quella lettera era stata scritta  
appositamente al computer perché lui conosceva bene la  
grafia di sua  
moglie e quelle parole... Lydia non si era mai rivolta a lui con  
così  
tanta gentilezza, non aveva mai tentato di capirlo.  
La rilesse di  
nuovo tutta e gli suonò diversa ora che sapeva chi era la  
vera  
autrice. Aveva cercato di consolarlo nel modo meno traumatico  
possibile, aveva usato delle belle parole e, certo, l'aveva anche  
ingannato, forse per indurlo a ballare, ma avrebbe potuto scrivere di  
tutto in maniera più diretta,“balla per me,  
sarò lì a vederti”  
e invece no, voleva spronarlo a voltare pagina continuando a fare  
ciò  
che lo faceva stare meglio.  
Forse Lydia aveva rifiutato la sua  
lettera, forse Malia non gliel'aveva mai consegnata, il punto era che  
non aveva più importanza, perché dal preciso  
istante in cui aveva  
realizzato quale fosse la verità, Stiles si era sentito  
sollevato da  
un grosso peso, così leggero che corse lungo il suo solito  
percorso  
per ben due volte, ripetendo ad alta voce  
“Excelsior!”.


End file.
